To come home
by Everafter101
Summary: When Ziva is told that a man is paying a group of hitmen to kill off her old team in DC Ziva knows she must go back to help them but nothing ever goes to plan! Ziva also had to remember that her old friend Jenny who died many years ago isn't dead! And that Jenny has decided to come to DC! she must save her old team and protect an old friend as well! Jibbs Mcabby Tiva
1. Chapter 1:The future is forgiveness

**This is just a new story I have being think about for awhile now, its a getting Ziva back story mostly, but I also bring back ****SPOILER jenny( she isn't as dead as everyone thought she was) ******* so pairing are McAbby, Jibbs and Tiva (duh) I hope you like it!**

**Please review and favorite!  
Please don't be mean about the story 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or I would have begged and begged and begged some more for Cote to stay, and Jenny wouldn't be dead! **

* * *

Abby smiled proudly as she bright blue bowling ball crashed into the pins, knocking them all down.

Strike!

Abby turned to look at the other members if her bowling team, who smiled excitedly at her, they might have a chance of winning this game.

"Perfect! This is just perfect, we are going to win" Jane said brightly taking a quick sip if her coke.

Abby smiled sitting down in her seat beside Jane. Mary got up to have her turn. Abby sighed she needed a drink, she was thirsty, so getting up she walked quickly over to the bar. "A vanilla coke please?" Abby asked the bartender.

Now Abby wasn't good at knowing when people were watching her. But today she was sure someone had being watching her, at the start she just told herself it was one of her team members while she was bowling, but now as she sat at the the bar waiting for her drink she knew it wasn't her team members watching her. Abby slowly began to look around the bowling room. Everyone seemed to be playing the own bowling games, or talking at one if the bar tables. A few people sat at the bar. She was sure the person was no longer watching her. Turning back to the bartender who had just served her drink, she relax after taking a sip, she was just being paranoid. Abby made her way back to her seat.

"How did Mary go?" Abby asked.

"Good" Jane said.

Abby smiled taking another sip of her drink, so far they were winning. This would be her teams first win of the bowling season. 20 minutes later Abby was even more excited because she was sure her team was going to win. She was sure of it. All of a sudden there was a policeman walking into the bowls room, he walked over and talked to a very worried looking manger. Who showed him towards the bathroom.

"I wonder what us going on?" Vicky asked.

"Properly a Radom check up" Jane commented not fazed at all.

It was Mary's turn again so all eyes were on her.

A hand touched Abby's shoulder.

"You need to get out of here Abs, there's was a hit man aiming to take you out here" a woman's voice whispered in her ear.

Abby stiffened in fear, was this true? Oh god! She was the new target! Her whole team was a target including her! And someone in this room was trying to kill her! But how could she trust this woman? What if she was the one going to kill her?

Abby turned to face the woman. The woman wore black skinny jeans, combat boots and a grey blue hoodie. The hood was pulled up over the woman's head but her face was easy to see.

This wasn't some Radom she couldn't trust, this wasn't the hitman trying to trick her. This was her friend. The woman who stated down at her was her friend. Someone she considered a really good friend. It was Ziva.

Ziva stood staring down at Abby.

"What? Ziva! Wait how are you here?" Abby gasped not know what to say or ask.

"Later Abby, I took out one of them but there might be more, so let's go It's not safe" Ziva hissed pulling Abby out if her seat.

"But my game!" Abby gasped.

"Come on Abby!" Groaned Ziva.

"Fine! Sorry guys got to go! I am so sorry! " Abby called as Ziva dragged Abby out of the room. The cool evening air tugged at Ziva's Hood as the two of them began to quickly walk across the parking lot towards Abby's car.

"What is happening?" Abby asked again.

Ziva gestured For Abby to get into the passenger seat.

"Keys?"

Abby frowned but tossed her keys over the roof of the car, Ziva skill fully caught them. After quickly unlocking the car they both quickly jumped into the car.

"Answer me!" Abby begged.

"Soon"

Ziva started up the car and reversed way to fast for Abby's liking. A gunshot was heard, the bullet flew past the car, hitting the next car behind them.

"Shit, there's more!" Ziva muttered before pulling a handgun from her pocket, and pointing it out the window, took aim and the shooter and pulled the trigger. Bullseye. The shooter fell to the ground.

"Guess they weren't expecting you" Abby whispered trying to lighten the very tense mood.

They drove out of the carpark and almost got hit by a truck.

The truck driver slammed on his horn, which got a small smirk from Ziva.

Police began to run out of the building, they had heard the gunshots, they came in time to see a car disappearing down the road.

Ziva doesn't say a thing she just drives fast and dangerously through DC. Abby decides that with a group of hitmen chasing her, she might as well leave Ziva to concentrate on driving her, to where ever she is being driven to.

When Ziva stops outside a small bar one block away from the navy yard Abby understands where she is going.

"Why did we stop?"

"I can't come with you, I have to go, just get into the navy yard ok? You will be, safer, there, if anyone asks who saved you, you don't know ok, you cant even tell the team.?" Ziva said before quickly getting out of the car.

Abby began to panic, she couldn't just let Ziva go!

"Wait, please don't go Ziva!" Abby beg begin to chase Ziva down the street.

Abby grabbed onto Ziva stopping her.

"Don't go" she begged.

Ziva sighed she had to go, she couldn't stay but she knew Abby wouldn't let her go until she promised to stay.

"I have to go Abby, but I will see you very soon ok?" Ziva said softy.

Abby frowned considering this, she could she the pleading in Ziva's eyes, Ziva almost looked scared.

Ziva scared?

"Fine! But I better see you too! No creepy ninja tricks! I see you, you see me got it? And very soon better be in the next few days ok?" Abby gabbled trying to should stern.

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle. Abby was smart she wasn't taking the chance, that" I will see you" would mean Ziva saw Abby but Abby didn't see Ziva. She also clarified how long 'soon' was.

Ziva had taught her this.

" ha-ha, you drive a hard bargain, deal I guess, I will be seeing you soon" Ziva said turning to walk away. But Abby quickly grabbed Ziva hugging her tightly before letting Ziva go, and Ziva smiled at Abby before turning to walk away once more.

"And I will be seeing you" Abby shouted after her. Abby was sure she heard Ziva chuckle. Abby quickly rushed back to her still running car, the drivers door and passengers door were both still wide open. Abby jumped in the drivers seat and leant over the passengers seat to shut the other door, before driving off towards the Navy yard.

* * *

Abby rushed into the bullpen, she was excited, happy and terrified all at the same time. Ziva was back, Abby had seen her , she had hugged her, she had seen Ziva laugh, but Ziva had told her to stay quiet, to tell no one not even the team. Well about Ziva, not the hitmen. Abby knew she had to tell someone about the people who just tried to kill her.  
"are you ok Abs?" McGee asked looking up from his computer, his face changed to strong worry when he took a good look at Abby.  
"what happened?" McGee asked jumping out of his seat and rushing over to her.  
"Someone tried to kill me" Abby whispered trying to stay calm but the shock was beginning to set in.  
McGee's eyes widened. "WHAT?" McGee gasped in fright.  
"they sent a hitman, after me, no at least 2" Abby began to rush.  
"Oh god, Abby!, are you ok?" McGee gasped hugging her tightly to him.  
Abby sniffed, she needed to pull herself together, she was fine, one of her best friends in the world had come to save her, a friend she thought she may never see again. She was fine, she needed to calm down relax.  
Think of the positives.  
Ziva was here, she was not dead, she was alive, she was in DC.  
" I am fine Timmy, just a little shocked" Abby said forcing a smile.  
McGee gave her a worried look.  
"how did you get way?" McGee asked.  
Abby cringed. She hated lying. She didn't want to lie to McGee, but she had promised Ziva, and she never broke promises.  
Gibbs phone began to ring saving Abby, because Gibbs wasn't at his desk, McGee had to release Abby from his hug and go answer the phone.  
"hello Agent McGee speaking"  
"Hello may I speak to Agent Gibbs, its Agent Williamson from the DC police station" A mans voice said.  
"sorry no can do, he isn't here right now"  
"ok I will talk to you then, do you know were Abigail Sciuto is?"  
Tim looked across at Abby who stood peering over at him.  
"yes, she is right here with me"  
"did she tell you what….."  
"yes she did" McGee said cutting the other agent off.  
"well I will need to get a statement from her over what happen, and I need to find out who killed them"  
McGee felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Killed them?  
"killed who?" McGee asked, while he met eyes with Abby.  
"the Hitmen! They were dead!" The man snapped.  
McGee's eyes widened, they were dead? Abby wouldn't have killed them.  
"are you blaming Abby, because if it was her it would have being self defense" McGee growled down the phone.  
"oh I know it wasn't her, it was someone else, we have security, footage of what happened, but we can not see who the person who Helped Abigail is as they are wearing a hoodie, I am sending two of my agents over now to talk to her, goodbye"

The phone line cut out.  
"he hung up on me, who was it Abby?" McGee asked.  
Abby just shock her head, "I cant tell you, just trust me" Abby whispered.

* * *

"So you are telling us that, you left on your own with this person, you let them drive your car, who I would like say is a very bad driver, and shot someone, and yet you don't know who they are?" Agent Mills asked Abby for the 10th time. Abby smiled and nodded. Over the years Ziva had taught her the basics of lying and turns it had come in handy. Yet Abby was sure by the frown on Gibb's Face that he didn't believe her, but that was ok, she trusted him. Gibbs would leave it alone if she asked him to.  
"Very trusting, very stupid to trust someone you don't know that much" Agent Green said.  
Abby smiled brightly.  
Agent Mills and Agent Green had being interviewing her for the last half hour and so far they had got nothing about who saved her, and Abby could tell it was really annoying them, which Ziva said was good, most people didn't think right when they were annoyed, which would give Abby the upper hand.  
"I seem to know right away if I can trust someone or not" Abby lied.  
Before the two Agents could reply Gibbs raised his hand.  
"that's enough! Abby has had a very big night, time for you two to leave" Gibbs said and opened the door for the two agents to leave this break room were they had being talking to her, as Gibbs refused for them to talk to her in the integration room.  
The agents when to argue, but decided against it when they saw the glare that Gibbs gave them. They gave quick nods and began to walk out.  
"if you remember anything don't hesitate to call us" Agent Mills said to Abby before leaving.  
Gibbs went to walk out but stopped and looked at Abby.  
"It will be safe for you to go home tonight, we will have and officer outside you house, so go get some rest Abs" Gibbs said before stepping out into the hall but he stopped and turned back around.  
"I hope you know what you are doing protecting who ever helped you tonight Abby" Gibbs said softly. Before leaving to home to his house.

* * *

Ziva walked quickly through the back streets of DC, every so often she had to pull her hunting knife out of her pocket and skillfully spin it in her hand to send the message out to a few not very friendly looking men that she wasn't the person they should try pick a fight with, or try to harm.  
She couldn't go back to her hotel, she knew police would be going to every hotel to show the blurry pictures to the hotel staff asking if they had seen her. The problem was she had killed someone and she was know longer an agent so she could go to jail even if it was self defiance, and she was NOT going to jail. So Ziva had to go to the only place she could think of that would be safe right now.  
Ziva lifted her arm to hail down a taxi.

* * *

It was early morning still dark maybe 3am when Gibbs who lay in bed wide awake heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, fear rolled through him. It made sense hitmen would also be sent after him. Gibbs swung out of bed with out making a sound. He grabbed his gun and began to creep out of his room and down the hallway. At the top of the stairs he slipped back into the shadows. The scraping was coming from the door, someone was picking the lock. Gibbs heard the click as the door unlocked. He trained the gun on the door, as it swung open without a sound. The street lights gave some light to help Gibbs see. The person wore a grey blue hoodie black jeans and combat boots. The face was of a woman he knew very well. Gibbs lowered his gun relaxing. Everything made sense Ziva had saved Abby, that is why Abby had trusted the person who saved her, because it was Ziva, Abby's friend, that was why Abby lied. Gibbs couldn't be live had hadn't thought of it before, and after the comment about the bad driving he should have realized. Ziva looked afraid, Gibbs could tell she didn't want to talk right now so he slipped back into his room, moments later he heard her creeping into the spare room.

* * *

Ziva woke to a bedroom flooded with warm sunlight. A bed that felt so safe. When she had came back from Africa she had spent many nights in the spare room of Gibbs house, she couldn't bare to be n a house alone then, just knowing someone she trusted was in the next room, made her feel so much safer and the nightmares happened less. Ziva sat bolt up right in bed, she had over slept! She had planned to stay here just a few hours, to leave before first light, but it seemed to be maybe 9 in the morning now. Ziva listened for sounds of anyone in the house but couldn't hear anything. Gibbs must be at work Ziva thought with relief, she wasn't ready for anyone else to know she was back yet. Ziva opened her closed door to exit the room, but stopped dead in her tracks.  
At the foot of her door was a neatly folded towel, and a face cloth.  
Gibbs knew she was here, he must have seen her at some point between when she came into his house and before she woke up.  
Ziva bent down scooping you the towel and headed towards the bathroom, if he was going to offer, then why not?

Half and hour later Ziva made her way down to the kitchen, she wore what she had worn the night before but she ditched the hoodie, so she now wore a white t-shirt. A note was stuck the the turned off oven.  
"_Breakfast"  
_That's was all that was written on it. It was Gibb's writing for sure, the overly neat semi linked writing.  
Even though in bothered Ziva that Gibbs had cooked her breakfast as if she was incapable of cooking her own breakfast, she still opened the oven and peeked inside.  
A plate with bacon, eggs and French toast sat in the oven, Ziva quickly turned on the oven to warm up her breakfast and began to make herself some Tea.  
She should be more annoyed that Gibb's knew she was here, she had just planned to save Abby and get out unnoticed but as it turned out Ziva had to make herself known to Abby, and just like that she found herself falling back into her old life, she should have gone back to the hotel, maybe the police wouldn't go to her hotel, maybe the people wouldn't be able to recognize her in some blurry picture with new face very carefully covered by her hood of her hoodie.  
Just over 24 hours ago Ziva had got an email from a friend saying a man had given a contract for 2 hitmen to take down Abby, and her friend told her there was nothing he could do, that if she didn't want Abby to get hurt, then she would have to help Abby herself. So she did she got the next flight to the USA, Washington DC, it was easy enough since she was considered a US Citizen.  
She then tracked down Abby. When she saw the man who had a hand gun in his pocket to into the mens room to load the gun, she took action, she stormed in after him, he put up a good fight, but he wasn't trained by Mossad. She had taken him out in a matter of seconds. She killed him. She hadn't meant to, well maybe she had, no the thing was she didn't care if he died or lived, he was going to kill her best friend, and she hated him because of that, he didn't deserve to live, and so he died. Maybe if he hadn't put up a fight he would have just being knocked out, but that is not how it worked out.  
Ziva turned off the oven, took out the plate and sat at the table sipping her tea and eating her breakfast, it was strange how at home she felt.  
As Ziva was finishing her breakfast the home phone rang.  
Ziva jumped slightly at the sound. It had broken this peaceful silence. Ziva sat their waiting for the caller to give up, if they knew Gibbs well then they would know he would be at work. But the phone kepted ringing and ringing, Ziva losing her patience stormed over to the phone picking it up, and holding it to her ear but said nothing she almost held her breath, she didn't know why she just hung up.  
"Ziva?"  
It was Gibbs.  
Something about his voice made Ziva breath, Ziva would never like to admit it, but Gibbs was like a second father to her, a better father to her then her own father.  
"Gibbs"  
In the back round Ziva could hear Tony's voice, how good it sounded.  
"NO! McSmartypants I did not glue you coffee cup to your desk"  
"then who did? Bishop?" McGee snapped back.  
Ziva couldn't help but laugh, tears welling up in her eyes, she hadn't realized how much she missed them. Tony and McGee's bickering had always being go entertaining.  
"Yes they haven't changed much" Gibbs said softly, Ziva was sure she could hear the smile on his face.  
Ziva smiled brightly, forgetting everything bad that was happening around her.  
"that's good, I don't think it would be right any other way, would it?" Ziva asked.  
"No it wouldn't"  
"They don't know I'm…" Ziva began to ask.  
"No" Gibbs said cutting her off.  
"thank you"  
"You will come and tell them when you are ready" Gibbs said softly.  
Ziva realized in that second it was true, she was going to see them again. Maybe she had always known that. From the second she decided to come to DC maybe she knew she couldn't stay away from them. But she knew now she couldn't. they meant to much to her.  
"yes Gibbs I will"  
"I am sending Abby over soon with a change of clothes"  
"you told her I was here?"  
"No not yet but I know you, helped her out" Gibbs said this almost at a whisper so the team could not over hear him.  
Ziva tried to relax, who cares if Abby knew where she was?  
Ziva tried to stay calm about it.  
"thank you Gibbs"  
"that's fine, stay safe, you better not leave ok?" Gibbs said and with that hung up.

Ziva put the phone down and ate the last mouthful of egg off the plate. Something about seeing everyone again scared her. It made her feel so weak and small. Ziva had once heard a saying which said somthing like "family sometimes make you feel the most powerful, but they and also put you at your weakest".

And that was how her old team made her feel, they made her feel so powerful but the thought of them reacting badly to her being bad made her feel so weak,

* * *

The elevator bell was drowned out by the pounding rock music coming from Abby's lab. Gibbs walked briskly into the lab, Abby sat at her desk slowly spinning back and forth on her wheelie chair while reading a book.  
"Abby"  
Abby jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Gibbs in her lab.  
"Gibbs!" Abby said in a sing song voice which sounded to bright and cheerful to even her own ears.  
She was so scared that Gibbs was going to ask who had saved her last night. And she didn't want to upset him, yet she wasn't going to tell him:  
Gibbs got straight to the point, he held out a hand full a money.  
"Abby I know who helped you, go buy her something that will help her look different from The BoLo the police have in her, she's at my house" Gibbs said before turning to walk away/  
"Wait! Gibbs?" Abby called out.  
"I have a case to run Abs" Gibbs called back before the elevator doors shut.

* * *

Ziva lay stretched out on the warm couch her head resting on the arm rest and her feet propped up on the opposite arm rest, a bag of cheese coated chips laying on the stomach, and a glass of coke on the table beside her, the tv was playing some over dramatic soap opera, yet it seemed so good to watch a meaningless tv show, to forget all the bad and to just enjoy the good. A sharp knock at the front door broke Ziva's thoughts of the happening of the tv show.  
"Ziva?" Abby's voice sung out.  
How good her voice sounded. So familiar so good, it was liking hearing from a friend you thought you thought was long gone. But Abby was never long gone, she was always right here waiting for Ziva, her friend.  
Ziva stood up dropping the bag onto the table beside her drink.  
When see reached the door she stopped. This wasn't how she planned it. No one was so post to know she was here, so she hadn't truly being prepared to see her friends who were like family to her. She hadn't expected this and the panic was rising in her, could she handle this? Handle the life she had left behind?  
Thud, thud.  
"Ziva?" Abby knocked and called again.  
Ziva took one deep breath and opened the door.  
Ziva didn't have time to react before she was engulfed in a bone shattering hug from Abby.  
Ziva stiffened for a split second, she had forgot how much Abby hugged, before relaxing into Abby's hug.  
"Oh Ziva! I have missed you so much! , thank you for last night by the way! I brought some clothes, Gibbs told me to bring them to you, how's it being going? God that's a stupid question?..." Abby babbled on.  
Ziva could feel the laughter growing with in her, this was the Abby she knew, the Abby she considered a friend, a sister.  
"Abby!, breath!" Ziva laughed, taking the stuffed full bags from Abby's arms.  
"I am just so happy you are home!"  
That stopped Ziva in her tracks, guilt crashed over Ziva.  
"I am not staying Abby" Ziva said just above a whisper.  
"what?, But Ziva…."  
"Abby! Please! , I promise I will come and say hello sometimes, but I am not staying here forever, maybe just a few more days, if that" Ziva said more firmly.  
Abby frowned but nodded, at least she would be seeing Ziva again right? that was all that mattered. But that wouldn't stop Abby from reminding Ziva that DC was her home.  
"Ok, I have to go back to work now, but promise me we can go out for drinks at our bar tonight at 8?" Abby said referring to the bar Gibbs team, as well as Ducky Parmer and Abby would go drinking a lot.  
Ziva smiled and nodded "will see you there Abby".

* * *

It was just past 10pm when Abby dropped a very drunk, giggling Ziva off outside Gibb's house. Abby seemed to get that Ziva needed so see Gibbs alone, so Abby didn't ask to go inside with Ziva.  
The house was lit up with a warm yellow glow of light. Soft music could be heard slightly playing from inside, Ziva let herself in. The house smelt of cooking chicken. The dining room table was set for two. Ziva found Gibbs in the kitchen, his back to her, he was cutting yup a carrot.  
"Did you have a good night with Abby?" Gibbs asked softly not turning away from his job.  
Ziva smiled, she had, had a great night, they had talked about the old days, and she had being filled in on the happenings around her old team, the thing that hurt the most was Tony had a girlfriend now. Ziva didn't know why that felt so painful, why it angered her so much but it did. And in return Ziva gave Abby a very basic idea of what she had being doing in Israel.

"yes I was very nice" Ziva replied just above a whisper.  
Gibbs slide the now sliced carrots into a pot of boiling water.  
Then he turned to look at her, Gibbs shook his head slightly at the slight swaying Ziva was doing.  
"I see you have had a few drinks" Gibbs commented.  
Ziva just raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I have missed you Ziver" Gibbs said before stepping forward to hug her.  
Ziva hugged back tightly, this wasn't a lot easier then she thought it would be, how easy this seemed to be, Gibbs was so calm so welcoming, maybe he could see that being welcoming was the only way right now.  
"Now how about we have dinner" Gibbs asked.

* * *

It was mid morning, their was no open cases at the moment, so Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat, Ziva sat curled up on the couch drinking a fruity drink and reading a book, it was nice and peace full, the sound of laughing children could just be heard from outside. Someone was mowing their lawn near by and the birds sung their different songs. It was so peaceful.  
But not everything can last forever.  
Ziva's burn phone shattered the peacefulness.  
"hello?" Ziva asked answering her phone.  
"shalom Ziva" a males voice replied.  
James.  
James had helped her save Abby, he told her about the hitman after Abby, he would only call if there was another target about to happen.  
"James! What's going to happen?" Ziva asked in Hebrew.  
"your friend Anthony DiNozzo is next Ziva" the man replied still speaking Hebrew.  
Panic crashed into Ziva making Ziva's mind go blank, she forgot how to speak her own language, she forgot how to breathe, all she could think about was a bullet crashing through Tony killing him.  
"What do I do? Where is he?" Ziva whispered in Hebrew.  
"he is at a, 'Seabed spa and pool day resort', the hit is it 2 hours" James said, Ziva could hear the paper crinkle as he read where Tony was.  
"He is with his girlfriend, Lisa Midworth" James continued.  
Ziva nodded.  
"Thank you James" Ziva replied. Then she hung up.

She would save Tony as she had saved Abby, she would help Tony's girlfriend to as she was a good person like that.  
Ziva ran down to the basement.  
The smell of sawdust was strangely calming. The sound of sand paper rubbing against wood was all that could be heard.  
"Gibbs!, Tony's the next target!" Ziva shouted and she flew down the stairs.  
Gibbs stopped his sanding and turned to stare in shock at Ziva.  
"what do you mean Ziva?" Gibbs asked worry evident in his voice.  
"I just got a call from my friend, Tony is the next Target!" Ziva cried out tears welling up in her eyes.  
"What! How does your friend know this?" Gibbs asked beginning to run up the stairs, Ziva followed him closely.  
"He works for them, but he is a good man, he wants to out, but they will kill him and his family if he trys to leave, so he helps protect the targets, well targets who are my friends" Ziva replied.  
"ok, what the plan?" Gibbs asked.  
"I get them out, I take you SUV go pick up Tony and Lisa, get them both to the Navey yard where they will be safe" Ziva replied beginning to run up the stairs, the her room.  
"you will need back up" Gibbs replied whipping out his phone and hitting speed dial.  
"McGee! Tony is the next target! I need you to got to, wait where is Tony right not?" Gibbs asked Ziva  
"'Seabed spa and pool day resort" Ziva replied.  
"'Seabed spa and pool day resort' take Bishop with you, don't go near Tony, just watch his back, make sure he gets into my car ok, alright?"  
"Ah, yes Gibbs" McGee stammered.  
"One of our own will be getting Tony into my car ok?" Gibbs asked.  
Ziva couldn't help feel a little happier that Gibbs hadnt said she was the person getting Tony.  
"Yes boss!"  
Gibbs hung up the phone.  
"I need to go get changed into something appropriate for Seabed spa and pool day resort' so that I wont stand out when I warn Tony" Ziva said before walking briskly into her room slamming the door behind her.  
Ziva changed quickly into a soft blue sundress, and strapped a gun on to her left leg under her dress and a knife on her right leg. Then grabbing a second gun she walked out of her room.  
Gibbs tossed Ziva the keys to his car, before he climbed into his other car to head to the navey yard to meet them, while Ziva jumped into the black SUV.  
"be careful Ziva" Gibbs called out.  
"I always am" Ziva called back before hitting the accurate and the SUV leaped into reverse, the smell of burning rubber was instant, Ziva changed the gears into DRIVE and raced off down the road in a very over the speed limit style.  
She chucked the second gun into the glove box. Before programing the GPS to the address.

* * *

Ziva got there no time, she was sure she had almost cause at least 3 crashes, almost.  
Ziva parked the car and exited it, she tried to have a calm carefree walk just in case the Hitmen were watching her, she didn't want to alert them of her presents.  
Ziva checked the bar first, Tony wasn't in the bar, so her next place was the pool the sun was boiling outside, children splashed around in the pool while parents and adults bathes on lounge chairs. Ziva looked around the area searching for sight of Tony. It took her awhile to see him, he lay on a lounge chair beside the pool with a pretty red head lounging beside him, seeing Tony was so amazing, she hadnt felt this happy in forever. Ziva quickly searched the area looking for anyone who looked dangerous, but she couldn't see anyone who really stood out, there was the man in the corner of the area who was looking at Tony, but then again his eyes did look like they were more likely on Tony's girlfriend.  
Ziva began to walk towards Tony beginning to work out how she was going to get his attention, the idea came almost instantly, when she saw a girl trip up. When Ziva was level with Tony, she fake tripped turning her body she fell sideways towards Tony's lounge chair, she hands landed on either side of Tony's shoulders, Tony jumped slightly at the sudden person leaning over him, but then his eyes widened in shock when she took in the woman's features. Tony and Ziva stared at each over in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Raise The Dead

**so I love how many follows, favorites and reviews I have got alreadty! thank you!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva.  
Ziva was here, her nose inches from his, her warm breath on his face, a few curly stands of hazelnut smelling hair brushing against his cheeks, the smell of hazelnut and coconut lotion so familiar. Her eyes were so fill of life, they were bright and happy, so much sadness that had haunted her eyes was gone, but a wild fear still captured her eyes, but something told Tony it would not be in her eyes forever.  
Ziva met Tony's eyes strongly, her eyes gave away that she was trying to catch his full attention.  
"Gibb's car, 30 seconds, bring her" Ziva whispered in a blur of words.  
Then faking a girlish blush she stood up straight.  
"I am so sorry!" Ziva gasped pretending she hadnt talked to Tony at all just then.  
Tony couldn't say anything, he was in shock.  
Count.  
30 seconds.  
You need to count.  
1, 2, 3,  
What was Ziva doing here? When Tony had last seen Ziva, she was in Israel in a small airport that's where he had kissed her. What was she doing here?  
7,8,9  
She still looked the same in everyway, dark curly hair, warm brown eyes, that voice, everything about her was her. She still looked the same in everyway.  
15,16,17  
What was this all about? Why was she being so cripted? why was she acting like they had never met? As if he was some random stranger? And what was it with this count to 30 shit? Was someone watching them? Oh god, someone was watching them.  
23,24,25  
Gibbs must be in on this if she said to go to Gibbs car! How could he hide Ziva being in the country from him?  
28,29,30  
Get up!  
Tony forced himself to calm down, to think.  
Tony slowly sat up and checked his surrounding, he couldn't see anything out the ordinary.  
But he had to trust Ziva.  
"Lisa we need to go NOW" Tony hissed quickly standing up.  
Lisa frowned, dropping her magazine onto her stomach and pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head so she could have a better look at Tony.  
"why we just go here!" whined Lisa.  
"lisa! This I not the time!, just trust me, this is important, get up slowly act as calm as you can" Tony said quietly and firmly, while picking up his towel and his shirt, which he pulled on.  
Lisa's expression changed to fearful but she quickly masked it, Lisa quickly pulled her sundress over her bikini. Tony then grabbed Lisa by the elbow and steered her out of the pool area and towards Gibbs black, tinted windowed SUV that was still running. Just he reached the door, a bullet cracked the silence, it flashed past Tony crashing into the car behind them.  
Lisa screamed, while Tony dropped to the ground, he reached up his hand to open the car door before leaping in, Lisa dived in behind him, another bullet made contact with the still open back door of the SUV. Tony swore. The SUV launched forward into a fast speed, Tony had to lean over the frantic Lisa to shut the still open door, which now had a small bullet hole in it.  
Bullets began to stray over the car, the nothing changed, the car just kept on picking up speed.  
The driver was Ziva, Tony didn't have to look to know, each swerve, and each sudden brake, made it more correct to be Ziva, who was very quick un safe driver.  
"Ziva" breathed Tony.  
"Shalom Tony" Ziva replied a small smile on her face as she drove straight through a red light, almost getting them hit by an 18 wheeler truck.  
"shit! Ziva are you trying to save us or kill us?" Tony gasped in fright.  
Ziva glared into the mirror.  
"saving you" Ziva muttered.  
"I think I would take my chances with them" muttered Tony.  
Ziva tapped on the brake calling him bluff.  
"Fine I kid!, come on Ziva!" Tony said with a chuckle.  
"ahhh what's going on?" Lisa asked who had calmed down enough to ask questions.  
"Tony has some hitmen after him" Ziva commented spinning the steering wheel so they did a full U turn then turned the wheel the opposite so they turned on to a small side street.  
"Hitman?" Asked Lisa after she managed to get over the sharp turn.  
"Assassin" Tony snapped.  
"oh of cause" gasped Lisa before going back to her whimpering  
The rest of the car ride to the navy yard was in silence .

* * *

McGee readjusted his legs, he and Bishop sat in Bishops car watching Tony and Lisa sunbathing by the pool, it was their job to make sure Tony got into Gibb's car safely, yet McGee wished that Gibbs would tell him who the agent was going into to get Tony and Lisa.  
"I wonder who it will be?" Bishop asked as if reading McGee's mind.  
"It would have to be someone the hitmen wouldn't recognise, they would be trying to blend into the crowd, don't want to set off the hitmen" McGee replied searching the crowd.  
A dark haired woman entered the pool area from the left side, her back was to Bishop and McGee so McGee couldn't tell who it was, but something about her walk, the way she quickly assessed the area was so familiar, but McGee couldn't think of where, the woman walked past Tony before tripping forward and to catch her balance fell sideways and spun around so her hands landed on either side of Tony, her face was inches from his, after a seconds she stood up straight, It looked like she was apologizing, before turning and walking back the way she came, Tony lay still, very still too still, that must be the agent! And he was giving himself away! Tony stood up saying something to Lisa who frowned but after a second nodded and followed after him, seconds after Tony and Lisa disappeared into the opposite parking lot, gunshots were heard screams began. McGee jumped out of the car, Bishop hot on his heels, as they rounded to corner Gibbs Black SUV flashes past them showered in a spray of bullets

* * *

Ziva had forgotten how long it took to sign in to Navey yard if you didn't work there. So many papers to sign, a quick back round check, and a metal detector scan later Ziva sat on a fancy leather couch waiting for Lisa to come through. Tony was with Lisa helping her get through faster. Ziva hadnt taken as long as all her records were already in the Navey base from when she worked there.  
Tony and Ziva hadnt really had time to talk yet. To tell the truth Ziva was terrified that Tony would be angry with her, for leaving, and she was to scared to really ask, or to even talk to him. Because what if he rejected her, told her she was no longer his partner, no longer his friend.

"finally!" Tony said with a sigh of relief as he and Lisa walked into the room.  
Lisa had managed to pull herself together, but Ziva couldn't help slightly rolling her eyes at how Lisa was clutching Tony's arm, as if her life depended on it.

Tony smiled at the slight of Ziva, his eyes were bright. Tony walked towards Ziva and carefully detached his arm from Lisa's tight grasp. And he slightly spread his arms to his sides to ask Ziva for a hug.  
"Well my ninja, its being an very interesting morning, i could do with one of you infamous assassin hugs" Tony said shyly.  
Ziva couldn't help but smirk and stand to wrap her arms around him. He smelt the same, he hadnt changed at all, he didn't look any older. He was still the same.  
"Ha-Ha! Very funny!" Ziva laughed.  
Tony smiled stepping back to look at Lisa.  
"ah Lisa this is Ziva, she used to be my partner, and is a very good friend, Ziva this is Lisa, my , ah, _Girlfriend_" Tony began stuttering over the word Girlfriend.  
It wasn't missed by Ziva and Lisa who both slightly frowned at his stammering.  
"nice to meet you" Ziva said trying to sound friendly when inside she want to stab Lisa with a paper clip.  
"nice to meet you too" Lisa replied who wasn't as good as Ziva at hiding her true feelings about the way Tony was smiling at Ziva.  
"go, ah what are you doing here Zee?" Tony asked, senseing the slight tension.  
"No thank you? Thanks for saving my worthless life Ziva?" Ziva teased with a wide playful smile on her face.  
Tony couldn't believe how quick this was all happening and hour ago, he was at a day resort with Lisa, he hadnt seen Ziva in almost 2 years, 2 long years and now here she was standing in front of him, teasing him and joking him like she hadnt ever left. It was perfect. Beyond perfect.  
"oh of cause!, Thank you the great and powerful, Zee-Vaahh" Tony said, over pronouncing her name and bowing lowly.  
With a chuckle Ziva turned to walk towards the elevator.  
"Oh that's very funny Tony" Ziva said sarcastically even though she was did find it a little funny.  
"we are off to see Gibbs?" Asked Tony.  
"Yes Tony! And everyone else" Ziva said with a laugh.  
Tony grinned beckoning for Lisa to follow them to the elevator, Tony couldn't help but had the sudden wish to sing "the yellow brick road" after his wizard of OZ reference. Tony was suddenly very happy, he was sure nothing could ruin his day, even the threat of someone trying to kill him and his team couldn't ruin his day. Because he was sure that his team and he would be fine, Now.

* * *

McGee sat at his desk, the sounds of phones ringing and different convocations blended into one, he and Bishop had got back to the Bullpen almost an hour ago and there was still no sign of Tony, when McGee had said they should go looking for Tony, Gibbs had said no, saying Tony was in the building, and that he was just helping Lisa sign in, But McGee knew there was more. Maybe it was the way Gibbs had snapped 'No' as if, the thought of McGee going looking for Tony was a very bad idea. And how did Gibbs know that Tony was next? When McGee had asked, Gibbs had just brushed him off, telling him he would understand soon. What did that mean?  
"I cant find any women agents that fit the profile of the woman who helped Tony" Bishop groan glaring at her computer screen, while still wild tapping away, maybe she was going through each file again, to see if she missed anything.  
"there must be something, even if they were under cover we would have files on them!" McGee said with surprise standing up and walking over to see Bishops screen, she was right, know sign of anyone who fitted the basic profile that they had.  
Dark hair  
around 1.60m's  
olive skin  
no one matched the description that worked as an agent here.  
The ding of the elevator bell made both Bishop and McGee look towards it for the tenth time on the last hour, this time they weren't disappointed Tony walked out, Lisa his girlfriend trailing beside him, someone had found them some clothes so that they weren't walking around in their togs. A dark haired woman slunk behind Tony, her face hidden by her hair and Tony, she seemed like she was trying to stay hidden with out even realising it.  
"Tony! Thank god your ok" Bishop said going over to Tony and the two women, The dark haired woman she had seen before but she couldn't think of where, McGee began to make his way towards them.  
"So who do we all have thank for…" McGee stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman who stood behind Tony.  
How could he not have thought of it before! It wasn't one of NCIS's own, it was one of the 'Gibb's teams' own. Ziva.  
"Ziva" McGee Gasped a big smile spreading across his face, Tony stepped sideways so McGee could step past to give Ziva a tight hug, while laughing happily.  
"Of cause! It had to be you! How didn't I see it before! You're here! We have all missed you" McGee babbled standing back to have a good look at Ziva.  
Ziva smiled, tilting her head slightly at McGee, the way he smiled made her relax, he was happy to see her, he didn't yell at her, he didn't scream in rage at her, he didn't tell her to leave, he was happy. McGee was like a brother to Ziva. He didn't replace Ari, but he was a brother to her.

"Well I had to protect Abby, and then Tony, I will always be here for you all" Ziva whispered softly afraid that admitting , how much she cared would don't something horrible, but I didn't, it just earned her another hug from McGee and a quick one arm hug from Tony.  
"I better go see Ducky and Palmer before they find out I am here and get upset that I haven't come to see them" Ziva murmured before walking quickly towards the elevator.  
Half of her wanted more then anything to stay with Tony and McGee, but the half was panicking and screaming for her to find the nearest exit and run. And so she took the next best option and decided to go see Ducky and palmer.

* * *

An hour later Ziva still sat on the edge of one the metal tables, Ducky in the middle of one of his long winded stories, how much Ziva had missed his stories, long winded and sometimes boring yet Ziva missed them. Ducky was like that grandfather that told you worthless stories, some interesting and others not so much, but you somehow still find yourself laughing along with them. Yeah, Ducky was like the grandfather, to Ziva.  
The clicking of heals caught Ducky and Ziva's attention. Abby came rushing in, in a whirl wind of black leather. A bright wide excited grin was plastered across her face, her eyes shining with child like excitement.  
"Gibbs says its to dangerous to go home, so we are staying here the night! Like a sleepover! Tony is out getting some food and drinks now! He's getting his famous Jello- shots as well!, and no, buts, Ziva you are staying to!" Abby said in a mad rush of words.  
"I don't kno….." Ziva began.  
"No! Ziva-YOU-WILL-BE-STAYING" Abby said slowly and forcefully.  
Ziva knew there was no use fighting, Abby would win the end, and deep down Ziva knew she wanted Abby to win, she wanted to hang out with the team, she wanted to just have a glimpse of her old life, the one she had left behind, the one she wasn't going to go back to.  
"Fine! What time?"  
"5pm my lab" Abby said in a sing song voice before dashing off again.  
This wasn't how Ziva had planed it, she wasn't to so post to be this close to everyone, but Ziva didn't care, because being here with everyone just felt so right, how could she have ever left these people without as much as a goodbye?

* * *

The pumping music was deafening, but Ziva over the years had got used to the heavy metal music Abby listened to. And truthfully Ziva had missed it, she had missed the screaming of the electric guitar, the clashing of the drums and the shouts of the singers, she had missed it all. And so hearing it made her smile, almost laugh. Tony was handing out jelly shots, Ziva smirked remembering all the times Tony had snuck Jelly shots to work, or just appear on her door step with a few to share with her. Ziva had missed his jelly shots, every bar she went to, she would order one but they never tasted as good as the ones Tony made.  
Palmer awkwardly took one from Tony not fully trusting the safety of something Tony would make.  
"Why do you have these at work?" Palmer asked, lifting the shot to his eye level, and narrowing his eye at the green jelly.  
"Always keep them in Abby's fridge, just in case there's a really bad case" Tony said smirking openly at Palmers distrust.  
Ziva took one of the jelly shots, and tipped it straight down her throat l.  
"Ahhhh has Zee-vaahh missed my amazing mixologist skills?" Tony asked in a sing, song voice, his eyes looked at Ziva's empty shot glass, still held to her lips.  
"No! It helps drown out you voice!" Ziva teased before reaching for a second, they were really good!  
Tony smirked as he watched her down second shot.  
"Are you sure about that Zee-vaahh?" Tony said stepping closer to Ziva.  
"Yes I am sure To-nee!, and if you say my name like that one more time..."  
"You'll what, Zee-Vaahh?" Tony asked teasingly stretching her name out even longer then he normally would,  
Ziva stepped forward so they were toe to toe, Ziva silently took the tray of Jelly shots out over Tony's hands and places the tray in Palmers hands, the whole time keeping eye contact, panic began to make its self present in Tony's eyes, but his teasing smirk stayed plastered on his face.  
Ziva launched herself towards Tony, Tony leaped backwards, spinning around, so he could run, but Ziva just jumped onto Tony's back, her hands digging into his shoulder blades, Tony yelped in pain and began to zigzag hoping to make Ziva let go, but she legs that had wrapped themselves around his middle held strong, bubbles of laughed exploded from Ziva. Tony's laughter was just a bubbly and positive as hers.  
Tony's zigzaging began to over balance Tony, and next thing he knew he was falling, his body was tipping sideways and he crashed to the ground, face first Ziva still on his back, Ziva's laughter grew louder and she rolled off him, so she was laying beside Tony who was trying to catch his breath. Everyone around tried hard no to laugh as Tony gasped for air, well everyone but Lisa who glared sharply at Ziva.  
Ziva's laughing was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing. Only one person had this number, as she had only given the number to one person. Ziva quickly pulled the phone from her pocket and quickly exited the lab, she had seen this person 8 months ago, and before that years ago, She knew she had to leave the room before answering the phone, as she couldn't risk them hearing who she was talking to.

* * *

**8 months ago**  
Ziva was walking through a small Spanish town, which was only an hour off the border the that France and Spain shared. Ziva had spent the last month traveling around Europe, first Paris, then Berlin, then a little time in Italy and Now Spain. The small town, was one of those unknown towns, hidden in the middle of know where, the heat here was thick and dry, every building as old as can be, at least 19800's some could even be from the 1500s. Soft Spanish music played from the only hotel and bar in the town, Children ran down the main road, laughing and giggling speaking in fast Spanish to each other.  
Jenny had told Ziva about this place. The small little town the seemed to be at a stand still, where all worries seemed to disappear, in a town that if you didn't know where to look you would never find it.  
The one bar and hotel in the whole town was 1600s style, the stones had being bleached by the harsh sun white, detailed carving of Spanish legends covered the pillars, large glass widows looked out onto the streets. The bar was at the end of the building, small and dim, the soft music was louder here. A handful of people were in the bar, all in small groups, many lifted their gaze to her, Ziva guessed everyone, knew everyone in a small town like this, so to them she was a stranger, not part of their town. But they didn't seem to worried by her presents. A dark haired woman sat and the bar with a young girl about 7, the young girl was speaking English, it wasn't very good, but Ziva could tell she was learning.  
"I would love to read that book, thank yoo" The young girl said to the woman who nodded her approval, before handing over a book in English for a child of 4, but Ziva knew the book would be helpful, to the young girl to learn how to read.  
"very good Lea!, you will be better then me soon" The woman praised.  
Ziva felt like all the air had being stolen from her lungs. That voice, She knew that voice, but it couldn't belong to the same person.  
The dark hair woman leaned forward the bartender's attention.  
"a Jade on the rocks por favor?" The woman asked.  
her voice even more familiar. And now Ziva could see the woman's face. Fair skinned. Green eyes, even with dark hair she looked the same. How was this real? She must be dreaming.  
Ziva pinched the back of her hand, the pain was real, and yet she was still there speaking to the girl in slow English.  
Maybe she was going insane? Had she gone off the deep end?  
No.  
But this was impossible.  
Maybe she was insane?  
A woman walked over to the child.  
"venir , cenas listo Lea, usted puede terminar esto cuando haya terminado de comer," The woman said to the young girl Lea. Telling her to come for her cooked dinner.  
"I will, see, you? Yes! You! After dinner?" Lea sked.  
"Yes, well done so far!" the woman replied before smiling at who Ziva guessed was Lea's mother  
" Lea lo está haciendo muy bien" the woman at the bar said to Lea's mother. Telling her how good Lea was going learning English.  
"Gracias a su próximo trago es , ¿cómo se 'on the house?" Lea's mum asked using the English words to say the lady at the bar's next drink was free.  
"Gracias´the lady replied before taking her free drink.  
Lea and her mother exited the bar to go up some tight stairs for dinner.  
Maybe she was insane, but even so Ziva knew she had to check this out. Had to prove to herself that this wasn't the person she thought they were. Or that maybe just maybe she was the person she belived this woman was.

Ziva walked quietly towards the woman taking the stool next to her. From the corner of her eye she could see the woman take a quick glance at Ziva before flinching and taking a second long look at Ziva. The woman's body stiffened in shock, maybe even fear? The woman's face darkened, her laughing smile turning into a thin lipped grimace and her eyes fill of laughter grew hard.  
Ziva could see the woman considering her options. Try to leave hope she hadn't realized who she was yet? Or stay?  
Ziva decided for the woman, turning so they were face to face with each other. The woman's green eyes widen in surprise, but Ziva was even more shocked. It was her. There was no way it wasn't her, she looked the same, but older, and her hair was dyed dark.  
The woman finally seemed to get her self together, Ziva sat patently waiting for the woman to make her move. And after half a minute she did.  
"Hello Ziva" The woman whispered surprise still in her voice.  
"Hello, Jenny" Ziva replied.


	3. Chapter 3:Talking to the Dead

"Shalom" Ziva answered her phone turning to face the lab through the glass sliding doors.  
McGee was helping Tony to his feet, while Gibbs leaned over to give Tony a light "Gibbs head slap" While Abby and Palmer stood by laughing and Ducky had a proud smirk on his face. Bishop and Lisa stood beside each other talking, But it wasn't them Ziva was watching, it was her old team and Ducky , Palmer and Abby. She had missed them more then she realized.  
"By the sounds of the music, I believe that everything didn't go as you planned?" Jenny's voice asked through the phone.  
Ziva smirked at Jenny's observations.  
"hm, no it didn't, but I like the way things turned out" Ziva replied after a moment.  
"How are they?" Jenny whispered.  
Jenny had asked a lot about them all a lot, she wanted to hear of everything that had happened after her 'death', And Ziva found herself laughing and crying as she told all the stories about her and them team.  
"do you mean Gibbs?" Ziva teased.  
"really Ziva? What about Tony?" Jenny asked with a teasing voice.  
"they are all fine" Ziva said changing the subject.  
"that is good, how about coffee in the morning?" Jenny asked.  
Ziva was shocked, her heart seemed to stop, the last time Ziva saw Jenny was when she left the small Spanish town, they had stayed in touch, Ziva had told Jenny about her visit to DC, but last thing she knew Jenny was still in the small Spanish town.  
"you are here?"  
"Yes I am flew in today, I guess seeing you made me miss the others so much, maybe just seeing them…." Jenny trailed off.  
"its not as easy as you would think, I wasn't so post to let anyone know I am here, and yet here I am having drinks with them"  
Jenny laughed openly.  
"But I cant come back! As far as they know I am dead!, I cant just show up on their doorsteps, I wish I could, but I cant, because I would give them a heart-attack, so I have to make do with what I have got" Jenny said sadly, but the laughter was till hinted in her voice.  
"yes coffee would be nice!, how about that small café down the street from the navey yard?" Ziva asked deciding changing the subject might be a good idea.  
"is that still there? Oh things don't change much do they? Ok around 10am?" Jenny asked.  
"yup" Ziva replied.  
"see you then"  
"shalom"  
"shalom Ziva"  
Ziva snapped her phone shut and slide it into her pocket with her other phone, the burn phone. Then she re-entered the lab, where everyone was beginning to sit in a circle, small shot glasses were placed in front of everyone, great one of these crazy drinking games, Ziva took her seat beside Tony even though there was a free seat by Abby, she wanted to sit by her partner, no he wasn't her partner anymore, he was her friend no longer her partner and friend, just friend, a really good friend, ok if Ziva was being truthful with herself then she would say he was her best friend.  
Not that she would ever admit that to him.  
"what we playing?" Ziva asked.  
"Never have I ever!" squealed Abby.  
While everyone but Gibbs and Ducky looked just as happy as Abby, Ziva didn't know how to play.  
"ahh? How do you play?" Ziva asked.  
"are you serious? You don't know how to play, never have I ever?" Gasped Lisa smirking at Ziva, it seemed like she was looking down her nose at Ziva.  
"I didn't learn many games, where I come from games are for children , and if you play to many games you end up dead" Ziva snapped thinking of when she was young and her and some other kids were playing hide and go seek, while they were playing the Mossad area was attacked, two out of three of the children playing the game died that day, Ziva being the one that survived. Maybe if those two hadn't being playing as much and being training like they should have being they wouldn't have died that day.  
Lisa looked a little sorry for her out burst, maybe she wasn't as snobby as Ziva thought she was, but she was still snobby. Abby seeming to feel that the subject needed to be changed quickly decided to help.  
"ok I will tell you how to play!, first we pick a person to start, which will be, McGee!, He say's "never have I ever," then says something he has never done, if you have done it, you drink up, if no one drinks so then McGee would have to drink his shot" Abby said brightly.  
"Um ok then" Ziva said a little nervous to be playing a drinking game with the people she hadn't seen in almost 2 years, and she did have one big secret to be hiding from them, one that involved a not so red head, red head.  
"McGee you start!" Abby said brightly.  
McGee bit his lip and scrunched his brow trying to think of something to say.  
"ah ok, never have I ever, kissed someone while undercover" McGee said.  
Abby instantly gave Tim an approving look, then a quick almost invisible glance at Tony and Ziva. Ziva wanted to slap, someone, what the hell was McGee, and Abby by the look she gave McGee trying to pull?  
Gibbs sighed rolling his eyes before downing his drink.  
Jenny.  
Ziva thought, Jenny, who he thought was dead, everyone in here thought Jenny was dead, well expect for one other….  
Tony rolled his eyes and took a shot.  
Abby turned to glare at Ziva.  
Rolling her eyes she downed her drink trying not to look at Tony.  
"Now you Lisa!" Abby said.  
"never have I ever, Got so wasted I dance on a table in a public bar" Lisa said with a smile, she didn't care if had to take a drink.  
No one went to drink at first but a memory flashed through her head.

Dark bar, lights of all colours flashing. The liquor making Ziva dizzy, the soft Spanish music relaxed with upbeat music, Jenny laughing as she helped Ziva on to a table, before climbing on herself, how they both danced and laughed, they acted like teenagers and it felt amazing to forget all their stress's to just act normal, like care free people.

Ziva reached forward taking the shot in her hand, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, Ziva quickly swallowed her drink before placing the tiny glass shot on the table.  
"wait, is Zee-vah a secret wild child?" Tony teased.  
Ziva turned to face Tony and pulling a small paper clip from her pocket held it up so it was in between her and Tony. Tony's eyes went wide with mock horror, even though her knew she would never kill him with a paper clip he was still sure she would harm him with one.  
Tony leaned slightly back, so he was farther away from Ziva.  
Chuckling Ziva slide the paperclip back into her pocket.  
"your turn Tony" Purred Lisa.  
"Never have I ever, worn a dress" Tony said proudly before turning to look strongly at McGee as if implying that McGee had wore a dress at one point, all the woman took a shot. McGee just glared at Tony.  
"Ziva's turn" Bubbled Abby.  
Ziva thought carefully trying to think of a good one.

An hour later everyone was sick of Never have I ever and all very drunk. Ziva was busy going through her handbag when a few pictures fell out. The one on top was of Ziva and Jenny who was wearing a floppy hat and big over sized glasses looked very fashionable. So she was hard to recognise. But if someone was told it was Jenny it would be believable, or if someone knew she was alive then they would instantly think it was Jenny.  
Ducky leant down to pick up the pictures, if it had being anyone else Ziva would have ripped the pictures from their hands. But it was Ducky and well he was Ducky. Ducky's eyes widen when he saw the picture he turned it around so it was facing Ziva.  
"when was this taken?" Ducky asked.

**8 months ago**

"start from the start" Ziva said after sculling her drink and ordering a second.  
"I had to protect you all, I didn't plan it, but I was shot, and just like that I thought I was going to die, and I realized you would all be so much safer if I died, no one would come after you, you would all be safe, Gibbs would be safe. Mike laughed at me saying I was fine, just a shoulder wound, its amazing what pain will do to you. You forget everything you have being taught and you instantly begin to panic. I decided I was best if I died that day, you would all be much safer, so taking the rights medication it hide my pulse, knocked me out, woke up half way back to DC, when I was in autopsy I waited till it was just me and Ducky in the room, I really did give him a fright the poor man, I begged him to right a fake report saying I was dead, sign my death papers, and let me leave, he was angry with me, but I told him, that everyone would be much safer if I was dead, so he agreed, he even told me about someone who was doing a trail on a medication that could fix my cancer, it worked by the way, never felt better, after that I ran, and many years later here we are"  
Ziva stared at Jenny in shock. She was alive! She had faked her own death! Tony had blamed himself for ages over Jenny's so called death, he still did! And Ducky knew! All these years. He knew!  
But Jenny was alive! Her good friend was alive! She was here sitting before her, looking heathy and well, for the 100th time that day Ziva found herself pinching herself yet she was still here. Jenny still sitting in front of her.  
"I don't know if I hug you or kill you" Ziva said honestly.  
"I could really do with a hug" Jenny said softly, her sad expression made Ziva relax Jenny was only trying protect them, her family. And Jenny basically saying she was weak, saying she need a hug was very unlike the jenny she knew.  
Ziva opened up her arms and Jenny grinned Hugging Ziva back.  
"I've missed you so much Ziva" Jenny whispered.  
"so have I Jen. So have I" Ziva muttered still shocked.  
The two pulled away before drinking their drinks.  
"I guess it is now your turn to tell me what's being happening since I have being gone" Jenny said smiling at Ziva.  
Even though a little hint of Ziva wanted to slap the woman who was so post to be 6 feet under the rest of Ziva was relieved, Jenny, her friend was alive, back from the dead and something about that was comforting.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing goes as planned

**Double upload!  
Disclaimer: don't own NCIS cause Jenny wouldn't be dead,  
Please review, your reviews are really helpful! **

Ziva thought fast, she had to make up a good lie, one that Ducky would believe, But Ziva could tell that Ducky knew who it was in the picture, his fingers were tracing the small scar just above Jenny's collar bone in the picture, were Jenny had being shot, the shot that was so posted to have killed her.  
Ducky stared at the picture, you could see he was trying to prove to himself that it wasn't Jenny in the picture, even if he knew she was alive, he thought she would be dead by now, because of the disease, yes he had told her about some medication that would help, but he never knew if they did end up helping her. Maybe lying wouldn't be a good idea.  
"A few months back" Ziva whispered.  
Taking the picture from Ducky's hands and shoving it back into her handbag. Ducky looked in wonder at Ziva before nodding a smile spreading on his face.  
"its good to see her looking well" Ducky replied softly before turning and walking back to the group.  
Ziva breathed a sigh of relief, she felt a little more free telling someone, well ducky already knew, but sort of telling Ducky she knew Jenny was alive, was such a good feeling .  
Tony walked over grabbing Ziva's hands and beginning to drag her on to the make shit 'dance floor' they spun around laughing, but even in the darkness of the lab Ziva could still feel the sharp glare Lisa was giving, if looks could kill Ziva was sure she would be 6 feet under by now.  
And Ziva didn't really blame Lisa that much, here she was dancing with her man, Lisa's boyfriend Tony wasn't paying any attention to his girlfriend he had all his attention on Ziva. But Ziva didn't really care what Lisa thought, let her be jealous, it wasn't like anything was going on between them. Well, not from Tony anyway, Tony didn't feel the way about Ziva that Ziva felt about Tony, Ziva was sure of that.

* * *

The early morning sun shone in through the small window's in Abby's Lab, Ziva was pulling on a change of clothes that she had gone back to Gibbs to pick up before the party started. Just a plain navy blue t-shirt and a some denim mini shorts, flip flops and of course because of the pounding hang over Ziva had a pair of over sized sunglasses. Everyone else was still fast a sleep, all sleeping in different places, Ziva snuck quietly out of Abby's lab, and then out of the Navy yard. It was 9am, hour before having to meet Jenny at the café. But Ziva was sick of catching cabs, maybe she could hire a car until she went back home? Yes. So catching a cab, for what Ziva hoped was the last time, the nearst place to hire cars was just down the road. After paying the cab driver Ziva walked into the car rental office.  
The office was nice, with walls, black furniture, white wooden floors, back and white paintings of swirls, on the walls. The front desk a white shiny counter top, with black leather chairs.  
Very fancy.  
A dark haired girl, 18 at the most. Sat behind the counter typing away at her computer, looking up she gave an over the top smile.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked her voice way to friendly.  
"um, I need to hire a car, for the next 2 weeks I will be here" Ziva said trying to smile at the over the top girl.  
"Oh, ok have you made a booking?" the girl asked.  
"ah no I haven't sorry, only just got here really" Ziva said.  
"well I will see if we have any cars free, that you can hire, you will be very lucky if there are any" The girl said before begin to tap away at her computer.  
"we only have one free, its one of our most expensive ones, it's a 2014 mustang coverable" The girl said reading off her screen.  
Ziva didn't like the idea of driving a flashy car around, to stand out, but if that was the only car they had, and Tony's face would be priceless! Wait, why did she care what Tony thought?  
"Ok, lets see the price?" Ziva asked.

* * *

At 10am Ziva parked the deep red mustang outside the café, many people as they walked past gave the car a once over at least, and Ziva didn't blame them, it was an amazing car, Ziva had managed to drive it safely through town with no mishaps.  
Entering the café Ziva could tell in was going to be crowded, Every table was taken, Ziva searched around until her eyes fell on a dark haired woman sitting in a corner booth, her back to the rest of the café, but the woman, and a good view of the café through the styled tinted window's that helped keep the café from being to bright, and why many people and NCIS loved the café, you could see out the window's but know one could see in.  
Ziva slide into the seat opposite seat in the booth. Jenny smiled at her, she wore her no dyed black hair down in waves to help hide her face, with a big pair of sunglasses on.  
"I like your car" Jenny said nodding towards the car.  
Ziva smiled before lifting her hand to get the waitress to come take her order, after ordering a strong coffee, jenny laughed.  
"hows your head?" Jenny asked referring to Ziva's hangover.  
"agh, don't even go there" Ziva muttered.  
just then Ziva's phone buzzed.  
Sighing Ziva answered it without looking at caller ID.  
"Shalom?"  
"Hey Zee" came Tony's voice a little to bright and chirpy.  
"hey Tony"  
"what ya doing?" Tony asked.  
"coffee"  
"Oh, with anyone I know?" Tony asked.  
Ziva looked up at Jenny who was sitting quietly watching Ziva with a smirk on her face.  
"No, no one you know" Ziva lied.  
Jenny tried hard not to laugh.  
"does coffee include breakfast?" Tony asked.  
Jenny must of heard this because she began to shake her head, with a even wide grin.  
"No, no it doesn't" Ziva said a small light of hope burning in her mind, was he asking her to breakfast? It wouldn't be a date, she knew that, but still being with him would be nice, even if Lisa's there.  
"well then, you are having breakfast with me" Tony said boldly.  
Ziva smiled, trying to keep the joy from exploding through her veins, Ziva was very aware of Jenny's smile that she didn't bother hiding.  
"Am I now?" Ziva teased.  
"Yes" hissed Jenny with a nodded.  
Ziva couldn't help be childish and poke her tongue out at jenny, who was forever talking about Ziva and Tony, Ziva was sure it was so she didn't have to talk about herself and Gibbs.  
"yes you are" Tony said in a sing song voice.  
The waitress set down Ziva's strong coffee and a Chai latte for Jenny, Jenny and Ziva gave a small nod of thanks. Jenny took a sip of her latte and smiled closing her eyes.  
"ok where is breakfast?" Ziva asked.  
Before take a small sip of the boiling liquid the strong flavour exploded Ziva's senses. The coffee was all she could smell and taste. It was so good, reminded her of the old days, when her and the team would order the strong coffee's after hard nights, like after Jenny 'died'. Ziva smiled now, this coffee she missed, a true American coffee, that she couldn't get in Israel.  
"Hmmm, I was thinking Mc Donald's?" Tony asked.  
Ziva tried hard no to spit her drink out, if it would be anyone else she would have said no, but it was Tony and Mc Donald's was where they went to get food before or after a stake out. It would be like old times.  
"sure, the one nearest to the Navy yard?"  
"yup, see ya in an hour?" Tony asked.  
"see you then"  
"see ya sweet cheeks"  
Ziva couldn't help smiling as she snapped her flip phone shut and slipped into her shorts pocket. It was so good to hear his voice, to see him, to be around him, Ziva had known she missed him, but until now she hadn't realized how much she had. Yes she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep, over Tony, and the team, but being near him made Ziva realize how happy she was to be back.  
Taking a deep sip of her coffee, so she would have time to calm her thoughts. Before Jenny would start asking questions.  
"so? Breakfast?" Jenny asked with a smirk on her face.  
Ziva didn't bother saying anything just took a deep sip of her coffee, letting the mug hide her smile.  
"it is just breakfast" Ziva replied before setting her cup down, trusting that she now mask her smile.  
"if you say so" Jenny said slowly drawing out each word.  
Jenny knew how much Tony meant to Ziva. She hadn't being around them in years. She had lied to them, let them think she was dead. But she had seen that the two trusted each other before she left, and then there trust only got stronger. Yes Tony had killed Ziva's boyfriend, that Jenny thought was very interesting, Even more that Ziva had forgiven him, it showed that she trusted he did what he had to do. But when Ziva left he went all around Israel looking for her. . To Jenny that was Tony telling Ziva how much he cared for her. Ziva told her many other stories of the team as well, like how the whole team kept Gibbs secret of killing Shannon and Kelly's killed, or on Talli's birthday how Tony made a opera CD for Ziva. Or the mole in NCIS all the stories were interesting and good. But the stories of Tony and Ziva were the most interesting, mostly the way Ziva told them.  
"I do say so" Ziva muttered.  
"ok, well how's it going being home?" Jenny asked wrapping her hands tightly around her mug.  
"this isn't my home anymore" Ziva muttered.  
Jenny just raised an eyebrow and sipped her coffee, let her think what she wants to think, this is her home, Jenny thought to herself.  
"What!" Ziva gasp staring sharply at Jenny.  
Jenny just smiled and went back to staring out the window making sure that no one she knew was going to walk into the café.

Ziva walked out of the café trying to mask the smile from her face, seeing Jenny had being nice, and they had agreed to hang out tomorrow night at a club. The thing about club's are they are dark, most people there are drunk, and with so many people the likely hood anyone would recognise Jenny is very low. And with her being 'dead' it would be safe. Ziva head over to her car, trying not to roll her eyes at a bunch of men gawking at her car. What was it with men and cars? Sliding into the drivers seat, and sliding her sun glasses off her head on her eyes, she started the car. Jenny walked out of the café and turned left not even glancing towards Ziva. Ziva knew Jenny would weave her way through big crowds 0f people just in case anyone was following her, which was very unlikely. Ziva pretend to check her reflection in the mirror why searching the street for anyone following Jenny. After Ziva was sure no one was following Jenny she drove off.  
Ziva could feel the eyes of the men still trained on her or her car.  
Turning in to the Mc Donald's, she saw Tony leaning against his not as new mustang. He held a bad packed with food from Mc Donald's His eye brows rose, and eyes flashed open when he saw the car, an then the driver.  
Before Ziva had even stopped, Tony was already opening the door to the passengers seat.  
"I love the car, Zee-vah" Tony commented making car and Vah rhyme.  
"I am sure you would!" Ziva said with a laugh turning off the engine and turning to look at Tony who now was seated in the car with her.  
Tony smiled sitting the paper bag on his lap he pulled out a small box filled with hotcakes, Tony offered it to Ziva who took the warm box gratefully, the sweet warm smell of hotcakes filled the air. Tony rested the 2nd box on his lap, before pulling out two maple syrup containers, the small containers, the tiny little ones that only had enough maple syrup to cover half the hot cakes given. Giving Ziva 2 of the containers and keeping the other two Tony rested the paper bag in between them.  
"Got some bacon as well" Tony commented opening his bow.  
"Tony, You do know I was going to buy my half right?" Ziva asked while skill-fully pouring the syrup over the hot-cakes so that every hot-cake was well covered in syrup.  
"this is my thank you gift for saving my life yesterday"  
"I don't need your thanks, Tony"  
"I know Ziva, But doesn't mean I cant give you one"  
Tony handed Ziva the small white plastic knife and fork wrapped in a paper napkin.  
"Like old times" Ziva commented.  
"Going to threaten to kill me with the fork?" Tony asked teasingly.  
Ziva bit her lip and scrunched up her eyebrow's as if she was considering his question, while slowly twirling the plastic fork between 3 fingers.  
"It really does depend on you" Ziva whispered trying to keep a straight face.  
"Oh" Tony said his voice muffled by the hot-cakes he was shoving in his mouth.  
Trying her hardest not to laugh Ziva shifted a little closer to Tony in her seat.  
"so, you and Lisa?" Ziva asked trying to sound like she really didn't care, which she did, she cared a lot.  
"We aren't to serious" Tony began on his last hot-cake.  
"that's good!, well I mean, that, um…." Ziva stammered mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.  
Tony turned smirking at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Is Zee-vahh Jealous" Tony teased.  
Ziva could fell the panic rising in her chest, the need to run away pumping through her veins, her brain screaming at her to take flight, to run away, so fast that no one could catch her. But Ziva didn't move, she didn't think she could even if she wanted to, like a deer stuck in headlights she sat dead still.  
"Zee?" Tony asked his laughing dying away.  
Ziva forced herself to think, the first thing that came to mind was, joke, it may seem simple, but joking with Tony was an easy way out of this, she didn't have to tell him she was jealous, she just had to make him forget about this. So grabbing her fork, she made a darting movement towards Tony's throat, her hand stopping when the tips of the fork were inches from Tony's skin.  
"hm, maybe I will kill you" Ziva whispered.  
They were now face to face, Ziva leaning across the car, so that they were almost nose to nose, everything seemed to blur away, it was only the two of them, Tony and Ziva, no one else, Tony reached out to brush Ziva's hand holding the fork away, but ended up holding her wrist lightly, then ever so slowly he leant forward, Ziva's heart leapt she began to tilt her head slightly, their lips were so close, Tony's warm breath on her face.  
'HONK'  
A car's horn, ripped through the silence, Ziva and Tony leaped apart like they had being burnt. Red began to appear quickly on both their cheeks, they both knew what was about to happen.  
They were going to kiss.  
What is wrong with me? Ziva thought angrily to herself.  
Tony wanted to punch something, what was he thinking?  
Like Ziva would ever want to kiss him!  
Like Tony would even want to kiss her!  
"Um, here's the ah bacon" Tony stammered.  
Ripping the small packets of bacon from the paper bag handing one of the packets to Ziva.  
"Thanks" Ziva muttered trying not to sound to awkward.  
A silence fell over the two, the two sitting in an awkward silence eating their breakfast trying to come up with something to say. Tony was the one who broke the silence, his voice was so sudden Ziva jumped slightly.  
"There is this really good new movie out, maybe we could go watch it?, the next viewing is at 2pm" Tony commented.  
"is there a night viewing? Because I was thinking a few rounds on 'paint ball?" Ziva asked with a smile.  
Paint Ball had became a fun way to train, (and shoot each other) most of the time when they played the whole team would come, and they would all play, but sometimes just the two of them would go, they would shoot at each other for a few minutes before ganging up on other teams, and because they were trained shooters they would always win.  
"ah, a 5:30pm viewing" Tony replied and with out another word he jumped out of Ziva's car.  
"Meet you at the paint ball range!" Tony called out before jumping into his car.  
Ziva could feel the smile creep onto her face, this was where she belonged, but she needed time. Time to fully heal, she was almost there, had almost accepted how her life had been. That she had grown up to become a trained, ruthless, soulless killer, and that her mother had died, that her sister was blown up, that many of her friends over they years had died, her father, he loved her, yes but not enough to save her from the torture. But what kept her going was that she had new family now, people who loved her so much, who cared about her.

With a smile Ziva started up her car and began to drive off towards the paint ball range.  
**Almost kiss! agh, very cheesey but oh well! **


	5. Chapter 5: Only Love Hurts This Way

Dusk was falling over the town, leaving the beautiful street of houses in a dim light, the street lights yet to turn on. Some children were playing tag in the street, dodging between the parked cars, hiding behind them when needed, the children ranged from 5 to 17, it must be some sort of family reunion, thought the woman who stood in the shadows watching the carefree children play.  
The woman was Jenny.  
Jenny laughed watching these children play.  
Jenny knew she shouldn't be here, she was risking so much just being in DC and now she was standing on his street.  
Gibbs's street.  
Across the road from his dark house. But she so badly just wanted to go into the house once more, take a look at his newest boat, to feel for one second like she wasn't so posted to be dead, that no one missed her because she never left.  
Jenny couldn't see a car in Gibb's driveway, none was home. Maybe she could just have a quick look around? He never locked the door, she could be in and out. Jenny knew she shouldn't, that she should turn around now and leave this street, and leave DC as soon as she could, but she let in to her own wishes, did what she knew was stupid and went to the house. She crossed the street quickly, and walked up the path leading through his front lawn the his unlocked door.  
Jenny stopped resting her head against the cool wood, her hand gripped the door handle.  
Was she really going to do this? Go inside this house? What if she was caught?  
"can I help you?" Asked a voice.  
Jenny jumped in fright and turned towards the voice, an old woman was leaning over the fence the separated Gibbs property from hers.  
Nosey neighbour Jenny thought, trying hard not roll her eyes at the old woman.  
"yes I am fine thank you" Jenny said masking her voice by nature instinct, a French accent she chose without even thinking.  
"he is not home, maybe come back later?" the woman asked Jenny.  
Wow someone was really nosey, Jenny tried so hard not to laugh, and shook her head slightly.  
"No, he invited me here" Jenny lied.  
Gibbs would have to know she was alive to invite her to his home.  
"oh," the woman commented.  
Jenny smiled slightly before swinging the unlocked door open.  
The house was dark, not a single light was on in the whole house.  
Jenny found herself walking into the living room, standing in front of a collection of photo's framed on a wall. One photo was of Shannon and Kelly smiling widely at the camera. Another was a photo taken when Gibbs was a sniper, him and his navy team, another was when Jenny was still 'alive' the whole team and her, all laughing and smiling in the picture, then their were other pictures, new ones and old ones. All framed on Gibb's wall.  
Jenny smiled at on of her and Gibbs taken on one of their undercover missions, the two of them grinning brightly at the camera. Jenny walked down towards the basement. Wanting to take a look at Gibbs newest project.

* * *

Gibbs drove up his driveway, the street lights had just turned on, and children were running up and down the street laughing, and yelling. Old Mary smiled waving to Gibbs as he walked up his front steps.  
"your pretty French friend is here" Called the old woman.  
Gibbs frowned. What French friend? Was someone in his house.  
Gibbs moved fast. Opening the door without making a sound and pulling his gun from his belt, he moved quietly through the house, his gun drawn and ready for the intruder.  
The sounds of the stairs creaking to the basement, alerted Gibbs he melted into the shadow's as a woman walked up the stairs and walked into the living room, Gibbs looked at the woman's face. And felt the air being knocked out of him, she looked just like, Jenny. Besides the hair. Her eyes the same green, the skin tone, the bone structure. She looked older then the Jenny he had lost, but this couldn't be his Jenny, his Jenny was long gone.  
The strange woman bent down to pick up a framed picture of Gibbs and the team taken a month before Ziva left the sat on his table.  
"oh I miss you all so much" the woman said softly to the picture. Her fingers running over the glass wiping away the dust.  
Her voice was heart shattering, she sounded to much like his Jenny, the Jenny who was Dead.  
Gibbs raised his gun pointing it at the woman and flicked the light switch flooding the room with light. The woman instantly dropped to the ground, her hand instantly pulling a gun from her belt, she spun around to where Gibbs stood gun raised, the fight on her face changed to a different type of fear.  
In the light Gibbs could see there was no way it could be anyone else, even with a dark black hair.  
The pain was so real like hot iron being driven through his lungs and heart. Slowly suffocating him, taking his air from his lungs and making his mind go blank, or other thoughts melting away, leaving only one very important fact. 'Jenny was in his living room.'  
"Jen?" Gibbs whispered in shock.  
He lowered his gun, Jenny just stayed crouched on the floor fear in her eyes.  
"How is this possible?" Gibbs asked.  
"I, didn't , die" stammered Jenny in answer to his question. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Gibbs walked slowly up to Jenny, offering his hand, which was shaking slightly. Slowly Jenny took his hand and her pulled her to her feet.  
He gripped her hand as if letting go would kill him, maybe letting go of her would, the fear of losing her was so strong.  
Without a word he hugged her.  
"I really hope I am not dreaming Jen" Gibbs whispered into her hair.

* * *

Ziva drove up Gibb's driveway, Tony's car right behind her. Ziva jumped out of her and waited for Tony to exit his car.  
"Come on, there is ice cream in the fridge" Ziva said with a laugh.  
Her leg ached from getting shot by the paint ball gun, but it was worth it, they wasted everyone else in the paintball range, in the end everyone ganged up on Tony and Ziva, which was 8 against 2. Yet between the two of them they still won. Ziva was sure that by the time they left everyone was scared of them.  
And then they had watched this comedy/action movie. It had being a great day. And now they were back at Gibbs for ice cream.  
Ziva swung open the door, Tony right behind her. Ziva saw it, she knew Tony hadn't seen what she saw, and it needed to stay that way. Jenny stood in the living room, facing the open door in shock, Gibbs was half way through pouring two glasses of scotch for the two of them.  
Ziva thought fast, let her Mossad training take over, maybe not just her mossad training but her only feelings. Ziva spun around so she was facing Tony, and kissed him.  
**OHHHHHHHHHHH! 3**


	6. Chapter 6:Must Have Being A Deadly Kiss

**They kissed da da da :) **

Tony was the first to pull away, and found that they had taken a few steps backwards so that they were now standing outside.  
Ziva blushed slightly.  
"I think Gibbs has a lady friend over, so ice cream, um, tomorrow?" Ziva whispered trying to calm herself down.  
"Sure" Tony murmured.  
Turning her walked down the steps, but stopped and turned around to face Ziva.  
"I don't know what you are hiding, but I am going to let it slide, just this, once, night sweet cheeks" Tony said with a slight smile.  
Ziva felt a smile creep onto her face, after she was sure she had masked her smile, she turned around entering the house, kicking the door shut behind her, Jenny and Gibbs were gone, had hidden from Tony.  
But a slight creak in the floor warned her that they in the kitchen, Ziva picked up one of the abandoned glasses of scotch, and took a deep drink of the burning liquid.  
And entered the kitchen, Gibbs had himself in between Ziva and Jenny. That's when Ziva realized he didt know Ziva knew about Jenny. A smile crepted back onto Ziva's face.  
"So I leave you, 10 hours and you have already being caught?" Ziva asked Jenny in a teasing voice.  
Jenny gave a relieved laugh.  
"well you know me, cant stay out of trouble" Jenny replied.  
Gibb's eyes widen in the realization that Ziva knew that Jenny was alive, then hurt and betrayal began to make their way on to Gibb's face.  
"I am sorry Gibb's" Ziva whispered realizing how Gibb's was hurt by her keeping this from him.  
Gibbs just nodded but didn't look to forgiving.  
"what difference would it have made if she had told you Jethro? You wouldn't be able to come looking for me, you still would never see me again. It would just cause you more pain" Whispered Jenny softly.  
That seemed to spark forgiveness in his eyes, as he saw the truth to her words.  
"I am just glad you are alive, and I'm not crazy" Commented Gibbs with a small smile.  
"you two go sit down, I will make dinner" Ziva said with a small smile before taking another sip of her scotch.  
They both nodded and walked into the next room, but nod before Gibbs frowned sharply at the scotch Ziva had stolen. Which caused Ziva to laugh.  
Ziva began to cook dinner, quietly listening to at the start awkward conversation between Jenny and Gibbs but slowly began to get less awkward and more free.  
They told different stories from over the years. At one point Gibbs started talking about Somalia, which Ziva hadn't told Jenny for many reasons.  
"she never told me that" Jenny said softly.  
"and do you know what Tony said?" Gibbs asked leaning slightly closer to Jenny.  
Jenny shock her head, both unaware of Ziva standing in the doorway watching them.  
"I guess I couldn't go on with out you"  
"couldn't live without you, I guess" Ziva correct without even thinking. The words just seemed to fall out of her mouth, like she had to correct the mistake in words.  
They both turned to look at her Ziva felt a smile crossing her face.

"I really did like what Tony, said after that as well" Ziva began leaning against the door frame.  
"he said, 'stop, there is something I haven't told you yet, well I told you about the brain, I told about the guts I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the Politian, the leader, I have told you about every member of the team but myself, the part I play, I'm the wild card, Im the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it, like right now I should be terrified right? But Im not because I cant stop thinking about the movie true, lies You know where Ani is strapped to the chair, and is given truth stuff, but brakes the cuff's and kills everybody, You have 30 seconds to live, I cant lie, and I didn't say I was the one to kill you, remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?' the look on his face was priceless, like he suddenly realised his mistake, that he had being warned about the sniper but didn't listen until it was to late" Ziva said after resisting everything told had said, with a warm smile on her face. Those words he said forever engraved into her mind.

Jenny gave Ziva a quick knowing look before turning to give the same look at Gibbs. Feeling suddenly very awkward, Ziva walked back into the kitchen.  
"Um, Dinner's ready" Ziva called trying to sound causal.  
Jenny was the first into the kitchen.  
"So that was an interesting way to stop Tony from coming inside" Jenny mused.  
Ziva instantly wanted to sink through the floor and disappear.  
But the ringing of Gibbs phone saved Ziva, what was the saying? Saved by the bell?  
"Gibbs?" Gibbs answered in a gruff voice.  
Ziva smiled awkwardly at Jenny before turning back to her plate which she began to fill with food.  
"Thank you , Vance" Gibbs muttered hanging up his phone.  
"what ever it is between you and Tony, it will have to wait till this hitman case is over, because the only way we could get you out of murder charges was to say that you were undercover" Gibbs said beginning to take his own food.

Maybe Ziva should be mad, angry that she was being pushed back into this NCIS world that she said she was never coming back from, but she wasn't because she knew these people cared enough about her to help her out of this mess.  
"Thank you, Gibbs" Ziva said softly walking with her plate towards the table.  
"I expect you at work at 0800" Gibbs said sitting opposite Ziva, and Jenny took the seat next to Gibbs.  
Gibbs turned towards Jenny, a smile spreading across his face at seeing her.  
"I believe there are more stories to tell us?" Gibbs asked, Jenny.

* * *

The sun was just slipping through the kitchen window when Ziva who was cooking breakfast in the kitchen heard Gibb's door open softly, poking her head around the corner to tell Gibbs breakfast was being cooked she saw Jenny slipping from Gibb's room into the spare room, that Jenny was so post to be using.  
Ziva tried hard to stifle her chuckle, "Breakfast is cooking" Ziva called innocently.  
Jenny looked like she had jumped out of her skin, she spun around sharply, her wide eyes meeting Ziva's, Ziva smirked widely at Jenny, until Jenny rolled her eye at Ziva, yet Jenny was still smiling.  
"Ok, will be down in a sec" Jenny called softly.  
Ziva smiled brightly going back to cooking the bacon, eggs and French toast.  
Gibbs was down before Jenny,. when Jenny came down stairs. Ziva couldn't help but grin at Jenny, which got earned her a warning glare from Jenny.  
"Oh, shut up" Jenny said in Spanish to Ziva, who was smiling at the two of them standing very far apart.  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and helped himself to breakfast.  
"You will have to eat fast, David, or you'll be late to work" Gibbs commented walked outside to his lawn with his meal. Jenny smirked slightly before grabbing her plate of food, sliding on her sunglasses and hat to help hide her face, before following Gibbs out. Ziva sighed before following them outside, where she would spend the next 5 minutes, eating as fast as she could.

* * *

Ziva drove into the car park, at a very dangerous speed, 'Blame" by "Calvin Harris' pounding from her speakers. Tony, McGee and Bishop stood by Tony's car talking about something while Tony was locking his car. But the all 3 stopped to look up at the speeding car, well everyone in the car park stopped to stare at the amazing mustang car, that was a deep red, that was speeding through the small sparking lot, with loud music pounding out of it. Ziva slammed on the brakes so her car skidded slightly before coming to a sharp stop beside Tony's car, her head bobbing ever so slightly with the music.  
Tony who could recognise that car, and Ziva's driving any where, knew it was Ziva, but took a few seconds later for Bishop and McGee to see who it was.  
"Morning, everybody, hmm, love this song" Ziva said very cheerfully.  
"Zee-vah, what are you doing here?" Tony asked leaning on the passengers door.  
Ziva smirked realizing that no one knew she was back at work yet.  
"Coming to work, Tony?, Gibbs will kill me if I am late" Ziva commented before speeding off again, making Tony jump back away from the moving car, finding a parking space Ziva quickly parked her car and jumped out carrying her black soft leather handbag with her.  
Tony and McGee rushed up to her Bishop right behind them.  
"What do you meaning, work?" McGee asked in shock.  
"I am undercover to catch the hitmen, or that's was NCIS is saying anyway" Ziva said slamming her car door shut.  
"oh, so how long you working here then" Bishop asked.  
"Until the case is closed" Ziva muttered.  
"well, welcome back" Tony whispered.  
**See you all very soon! (in a few days with a new update! Oh please review and tell me what you would like to happen at the end of the story! **


	7. Chapter 7:This is war

**so this is a bit of a rushed chapter I am sorry for that! I am also starting a short story on Jenny living in paris all these years, its a different way that everyone finds out she is alive, so follow me if you want to see that story! Also would anyone like a story about when Tony is dating Jeanne and Jeanne thinks that Ziva is Tony's secret girlfriend or somthing? Tell me in the reviews!  
R&amp;R  
Disclaimer: still don't own NCIS (yet I would like to be a writer for NCIS (hint, hint))**

Ziva walked causally into the sun lit café, giving a quick glance around she saw who she was looking for. At the back off the café, sat a group of men. James had told her where to find them. Ziva tried to look as causal as possible while she stood in line to buy a bacon and veggie scone with melted butter, and a chai coffee, then with her food in her hands she calmly walked over to the men's table and smiled brightly.  
"Mr, Smith?" Ziva asked letting a french accent cover her natural accent.  
The smallest man of the men, who wore thick framed glasses, nodded at her, while two over muscly stood up, and steeping towards her.  
"whoa, whoa, hold on there boys, just a little business with Mr smith!"  
The small man gave Ziva a long look before nodding and gesturing for her to sit, in the seat opposite him, his two guards took their sits again on either sides of the table.  
"What brings you to me,Miss,?" Mr Smith asked.  
"Lucy, name's Lucy, and I hear, you are having a little issue with some NCIS agents" Ziva said, letting the French accent become thicker.  
The small man laugher a short unhappy laugh.  
"Really? What is it to you?" He snapped.  
"Well I promise I have NEVER missed a target" Ziva bragged.  
"Really?, and you are offering to get rid of my little NCIS "issue' for me?" Mr Smith asked with interest.  
"For the right price" Lucy countered.  
"You will have to give me your number, and I will get back to you, dear, I don't just hire people, need to talk to my people" Mr Smith said pulling out a pen and handing the pen and a napkin to Ziva.  
Ziva pretended to understand, and wrote the burn phone number the ncis brought for this mission on the napkin with LUCY written above the napkin.  
She stood up and smiled "Have a nice day"  
She then turned around and walked out. Tony was across the street reading a newspaper, there eyes met quickly before Ziva hailed a taxi. She knew Gibss and the rest of the team were watching her somewhere.  
As the taxi drove Ziva ripped the wire off her stomach and slide it into the handbag that she choose for her cover.  
When she jumped out of the Taxi she bumped into Bishop who was wearing a red hoodie to help cover her face, As the bumped into each other they swapped bags, the bas exactly the same, but carrying the wire, another just a normal every day bag. They did the bag swap with so much skill, no one would have noticed. As Ziva kept on walking she could see one of Mr Smiths men following her in the reflection of a shop window.  
But now that she could see him, she could trick them, make them believe that she was" Lucy" there hired hitman, or soon to be hired.  
Ziva walked from clothes shop to clothes shop hoping she would bore the person tailing her and they would leave her alone.  
Ziva found herself armed with a bag of clothes for herself, and gifts for everyone in her team,  
A few action movies for Tony.  
A few bags of coffee for Gibbs.  
A caf-pow PJ set for Abby. (when Ziva saw it she knew she had to buy it for her)  
A computer game for McGee.  
A Book for Palmer.  
A history book for Ducky.  
A few bars of different sweets for Bishop (in Tony's emails he metion how much she loved junk food)  
And a light blue instax mini for Jenny(so she could take instant pictures, and have no fair of them ending up on a computer)  
But after 2 hours Ziva was getting really pissed, he was still following her, she needed to rest, but he was still following her. And the accent she had to still use was really beginning to bug her.  
Ziva decide she was ready to lose him.  
Ziva knew there was a film festival going on a few blocks away at a park, it was free entrée. Lots of people would mean she could blend into a crowd very quickly, and disappear with out seeming to obvious to the fact she was being tailed.  
So Ziva found her self weaving quickly through crowds of people yet the man kept following her, he kept up with her well, to bad he was very bad at staying unseen. Ziva's phone rang, luckly her phone was the same as her cover's phone. Answering it in French.  
"Hello?" Ziva answered in french still weaving through the crowds.  
"Is Max still following you?" Asked James in Hebrew.  
Ziva answered in French to keep her cover, while James kept speaking in Hebrew, mostly Ziva guessed because any one around him wouldn't be able to understand him.  
"Yes! Its beginning to drive me insane! Like its being almost 3 hours! I have being shopping for almost 3 hours! Do you understand the torture I am going through" Ziva asked in a rush of French while stopping at a booth to look at the James Bond shot glasses with "Shaken not stirred" printed on them.  
"haha poor you! He will follow you until you ask him not to! "smith normally sends Max to follow people, or see if they can see if they are being followed, yet he really sucks at being unseen, and hes Smiths best follower!" James said with a laugh in Hebrew, he whispered "smith and Max' when saying their names.  
"That's all I have to do? Ask him to go away?" Ziva asked in shock.  
"yeah, if you weren't undercover so you had nothing to hide, you would ask him to stop yes? If you had nothing to hide?" James asked.  
"Oui, I would!, thanks for that! Will ask him to go away in 10 or so minutes" Ziva said while handing the money over for the James bond shot glasses.  
"shalom' James said.  
"au revoir" Ziva replied before snapping her phone shut and slipping it into her pocket and picking up the shot glasses in their packet and sliding it into her bag.  
Ziva knew the perfect way to get Max to leave, she had always wanted to do this, mostly she had wanted to do it with the annoying cops that sat outside her house from time, to, time but never being able to, so she could does this with a person tailing her.  
Ziva caught a taxi to a small café about 20 minutes away from the Navy yard. Odering tocoffee's one a strong black, another Vanilla, both to go in the foam coffee cups, Ziva crossed the road to where 'Max' was sitting on a bench pretending to read a news paper.  
Ziva stopped in front of him, he slowly lowered his news paper.  
"Look its being 3 hours!, I am bored of this game of cat and rat, wait?, no, cat and mouse! HA! Because you have done, a sort of good job, well I knew you were following me from the beginning, but keeping up? Very good! , you can have this coffee! Now go!, I better not catch you following me again or I wont be giving coffee next time, more like a bullet, so au revoir" Ziva said in a sharp harsh French accent before setting the black coffee down beside the man who was gaping at her and left. Walking down the crowded streets.

* * *

Ziva sighed with exhaustion flopping into a chair behind Tony's deask, after leaving 'Max' she walked around taking every side alley and many different taxi's and walked past as many windows and mirror as she could to make she wasn't being followed. When she was positive no one was following her, Ziva made her way back to the Navy yard. The Bullpen was empty of any of her team, so she decide to have a quick rest behind Tony's desk.  
Bishop rushed in walking quickly on the phone, that was pressed to her ear.  
"Ok, ok, relax, I am fine….well I am not dead!...because someone was able to find out who they were targeting!...look I am fine ok? …..we will have them soon, ok love you bye" Bishop said be hanging up the call.  
"agh, my husband is freaking out, I told him he should come here tonight with everyone else so he's safe, because they may use him to get to me, anyway he's over reacting!" Bishop said with a laugh, dropping into her own seat.  
Ziva chuckled a smile on her face before tossing the sweets she had brought for Bishop earlier to Bishop.  
"I was followed for ages, so I thought I would bye everyone a little gift, to say my thanks" Ziva said smiling at how Bishops eyes lit up at the sight of the sweets.  
"Thanks for what?" Bishop asked ripping a bag of twinkies open.  
"Ah, well, I guess for being so happy to see me, I didn't expect everyone to be so welcoming after how I left" Ziva said with a small smile.  
Bishop offer the bag of twinkies to Ziva, who happily took a handful.  
"Are you kidding? You are like family to these people!, they love you so much! Tony the most I think! Well a different type of love" Bishop said a sly smile spreading over her face as Ziva began to blush.  
McGee saved Ziva by rushing in at that point, Ziva pulled computer game from her bag and tossed it to McGee, who's eyes widen when he saw it.  
"I have being searching for this game for ages! How did you get it?" McGee asked in awe.  
"I have my ways" Ziva said with a laugh  
Gibbs walked in next on the phone to someone.  
"It's a big risk!... I know but is it really worth it? Look je…." Gibbs said softly half way stopping from saying a woman's name.  
Jen.  
"Ok fine, deal!" Gibbs groaned before snapping his phone shut with a satisfying click.  
"How about we all have dinner at my house tonight?, we will have agents watching the house, we will get these men tonight" Gibbs said looking around the room.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"everyone down to the armoury!, we will get everyone and I mean everyone they are targeting in one room, so bullet proof vests, guns, knives anything that can be considered a weapon will be used, but remember we need them to not see us coming, Ziva, I need you to get changed, I don't want them to recognise you, but we need a train assassin in there with us" Gibbs said before turning towards the elevator.  
"Tony, Ducky, Palmer and Abby are already done there" Gibbs shouted.  
Everyone nodded and began to follow, Ziva grabbed her bag of gifts for the rest of the group, this maybe the only time they got to get the gifts, and Ziva wanted the gifts to get given to them, she also grabbed a bag of brand new clothes to change into.  
"So why are we changing plans now, Ziva was going to flush them out" Bishop asked as they entered the elevator.  
"she still might be, But a very trusted friend of mine reminded me, that always go for the unexpected, it is more expected for Ziva to be a federal agent then it is for us to be going out to dinner, ready to be attacked by a group of assassins"  
Everyone nodded in agreement but Ziva couldn't stop thinking about Gibbs call with Jenny. She had something to do with this, she was the 'very trusted friend'.  
So as they exited the elevator Ziva pulled Gibbs to the side.  
"Why are we really going to your house?" Ziva sked in a hushed voice.  
"Because Ziver, She just wants to hear there voices, maybe even see just a quick glimpse of them, and we will also take these men tonight as well, remember to get extra weapons, as well as a bullet proof vest for her" Gibbs said beginning to walk off but Ziva grabbed his arms spinning him back around.  
"she did not go into hiding all these years just to be caught by everyone all these years later, it was just a fluke that I found her!, she came here because of me! Because she missed everyone so much and I made her miss them more! Its my fault shes here, so please Gibbs! If she dies because she gets caught or these men kill her!, I will never forgive myself" Ziva begged.  
"what could you have done Ziver?" Gibbs asked in a soft toned voice.  
"Walked out of that bar and never looked back" Ziva whispered.  
"Ziver, she knows the danger she is in coming to DC, she knows someone may recognise her, she knows the risks, she knows that if anyone finds out about her being alive she's in danger all over again, she knows tonight is putting herself at risk, she made these choices not you"  
"I know, but she is my friend"  
"guys you coming" called Tony walking back over to them.  
Ziva nodded and her and Gibbs walked over to the table.

Ziva replaced her old clothes with a red and black flannel styled t-shirt, black leather jacket, grey woollen beanie and distressed skinning jeans and fashionable combat boots. A bulltet proof under the t-shirt, gun straped to left leg(between jeans and combat boot. Throwing knifes in jacket pocket as well as second gun, 3rd gun for Jenny but under Ziva's name.  
"paperclip?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood.  
Ziva smiled taking them from his hands, there fingers brushing slightly sending a tingling feeling up her arm.  
"thank you" Ziva said sliding the paperclips in her pocket, you never know she may end up using them.  
Gibbs slide a spare bullet vest into a baffle bag, no one was brave enough to question his reasons but Ducky, Ducky wasn't afraid of Gibbs's outbursts.  
"Jethro? Why the ah, other vest?" Ducky asked.  
Gibbs leant in to Ducky, he decide the more people who knew Jenny was in the house the better. The safer she would be.  
"Because a certain, not so redhead is at my house, hiding I might add" Gibbs whispered very softly. Ducky's eyes widen in surprise.  
"You know?" Ducky asked.  
"Since yesterday, when I caught her snooping through my house" Gibbs said with a warm smile.  
Tony frowned at Ducky and Gibbs whispering like a bunch of school girls. Whatever Gibbs had said was a big shock to Ducky who looked like he was in ice cold shock, but a slow small, very small smile began to creep onto his face. He looked like he had being told shocking but good news but was trying not to get his hopes up.  
"lets go!" Gibbs shouted turning away from Ducky and walking towards the elevator.  
"we will all come out of this alive" Gibbs said firmly as everyone packed themselves into the elevator.

* * *

Everyone jumped out the cars they had arrived in, and trying to look calm made their way into Gibbs house.  
"I will check upstairs" Yelled Ziva, knowing it had to be her or Gibbs who checked upstairs.  
After madding sure every window was locked, she shut each door to the rooms and hung bells on the door handles, it was an old trick she learnt from Mossad, simple but it never failed. If someone happened to come through a window, the door to the room would be shut forcing them to open it, making the bells jingle, warning the people in the house that someone was in the house.  
The last room was Gibbs, Jenny sat stretched on his bed wearing sweat pants and baggy jumper, she was reading the 2nd book of DEEP SIX.  
"I have read this book so many times, but I still love it, it just reminds me of everyone" Jenny said softly setting the book face open on her lap.  
Ziva nodded with understanding and tossed a bullet proof vest at Jenny before giving her one of the 3 handguns Ziva had being assigned.  
Jenny pulled off her jumped and pulled the vest over her T-shirt before pulling the jumper back on and placing the gun in one of the big pockets.  
"You most likely wont need any of this, no matter what don't come out" Ziva whispered before hugging Jenny tightly, which was something Ziva didn't do much.  
"Be careful" Jenny whispered.  
"I always am"  
Ziva turned walking softly out of the room, leaving the door open so that Jenny could hear everyone's voices.  
"Clear up here!" Ziva shouted  
"Clear down here" Replied Tony.  
"Clear in the basement" Gibbs shouted.  
"Then I guess its dinner time!" Bishop said happily pulling Chinese Take-out from a bag and begin to get plates out. Dinner went well, Abby and Palmer were the worst always flinching at any loud sounds, (mostly someone dropping a fork of some kind). Ziva had given everyone their gifts, which the all loved and thanked her for.  
A text flashed across Ziva's screen, telling her  
**_8 men, 3 back door, 4 front door, one kitchen, window all picking the locks _** Ziva jumped out of her seat grabbing her gun.  
"in total, 4 at the front 3 at the back one at the kitchen, window , lets do this" Ziva snapped instantly moving swiftly towards the kitchen doorway, were she hide just out of site of the man picking the man picking the window lock, while Gibbs, and Tony took the front door, Bishop and McGee took the back door, while Abby, and Palmer held there guns at the ready but got into hiding places, Gibbs knew this Mr Smith guy could not resist having all his people he wanted dead all in one room.  
And Ducky who used to be an agent stood ready to shoot who ever he had to.  
"ready" hissed Tony  
"Ready" McGee called softy.  
"Ready whispered Ducky  
"I guess" stammered Palmer.  
"Lets go!" Ziva hissed back before launching herself out of her hiding place, her gun already trained on the man bent over the window picking the lock.  
He lifted his head at the sudden movement, he was young maybe 16 or 17, Ziva couldn't help wonder if his parents were at home wondering where he was? Did they know what there son was doing? But Ziva had grown up being taught, no matter the age, if they are planning to kill you, if its between you and them, shoot them.  
The boy looked so afraid for half a second before his hand flew to his gun.  
BANG!  
The glass shattered, the glass looked like water spraying over rocks, the boy feel back wards, disappearing from sight, a hole right between his eyes.  
A shot was heard from the front doorway. The a thump as something hit the ground then the whole house was filled the cannon fire of bullets flying through the air. Ziva raced toward the front door, 2 bodies lay dead on the ground, not any from her team, Gibbs was no where to be seen, must have chased on of the hitmen through the house, another man stood over Tony was on his back trying in vain to get away from the gun pointed at his head, Ziva grabbed a knife that sat at her hip and threw it hard, the knife embedded its self in the side of the mans head. He feel with a bang to the ground, Tony's eyes widen at the knife sticking out of the mans head.  
"remind me never to piss you off" Tony gasped as he got to his feet.  
Ziva was already running through the house, Gibbs was standing over a dead man, Max.  
Ziva ran to the backdoor, Bishop was bleeding from her leg but besides that McGee and Tony looked fine, 3 dead bodies around the 2 of them.  
"They send in 8, 5 people take them out" McGee muttered trying to lighten the mode as silence settled over the room, only ounds that cound be heard was the gasping of breaths the plaster falling slightly from the walls, bells jingling slightly and the sirens of police getting closer.  
BELLS  
Ziva launched into a run, bolting through the house towards the stairs, others follow feeling the panic radiating off her.  
She was to late through.  
Stand at the foot of the stairs was the small Mr Smith, he held Abby close and gun pressed to her temple.  
"Ah, should have known you weren't to be trusted, Lucy" The man hissed., glaring at Ziva.  
Ziva slide to a stop everyone else following suit , Abby was trying hard not to whimper her eyes wide with fear, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Please?" Gibbs begged taking a step forward.  
"take another step, and her brains will be all over the walls" Smith hissed  
Gibbs stopped mid step in shooc.  
"Everyone in a line, all weapons on the floor" Smith growled.  
Everyone did as he said afraid for Abby's safety.  
"why are you doing this?" asked Bishop softly trying to calm down this insane man.  
"my brother went to jail because of you!, he was murdered in jail, hes dead because of you people" Smith said bitterly.  
"we are truly sorry for your loss" McGee said trying to reason with the man.  
"SHUT UP!" Smith roared.  
"Agent Gibbs, you first , you die first step forward"  
At this Abby did whimper out in mental pain. Which in return she was slapped across the cheek by Smith.  
Gibbs nodded slowly and stepped forward. Everyone was trying to thin k of a way to fix this, but no one could come up with anything, Smith pulled a second gun from his pocket and pointed at his dead, he flicked the safety off. And his finger curled around the trigger beginning to squeeze it.  
BANG!  
the sound ripped through the air.  
Silence followed.  
The deep red blood spilled on to the carpet as a body fell to the ground.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this took a little while, (well a few days but I understand the pain of waiting) if you have any stories you think I will like (NCIS, NCIS LA, once upon a time, vampire diaries) Do tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8:You Look Like You Saw A Ghost!

**so not many more chapters this story is slowly coming together but I really hope you like it!  
PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: As if I own NCIS, if I owned NCIS this would be on the show, not here, so duh. **

BANG!  
the sound ripped through the air.  
Gibbs flinched then frowned, he couldn't feel a bullet in his brain, opening his eyes he could see Abby standing alone shaking wildly like a baby rabbit, caught by a cat. Smith lay on his carpet a bullet hole in the back of his head, everyone slowly began to lift their heads towards the staircase where the bullet had come from.  
Jenny stood gun still raised, her dyed black hair falling across her face and down her shoulders , her face easily visible from where everyone stood,  
Everyone's faces but Bishops Ducky's Gibbs and Ziva turned from fear and relief to total confusion, Ziva could already see Tony trying to reason with himself that his eyes were lying to him, that this wasn't Jenny, it was a Jenny look alike.  
Jenny lowered her gun, and tried to force a smile onto her very nervous face.  
"Well all of you look like you've just seen a ghost" Jenny said hoarsely.  
"Oh god I'm dead" Gasped McGee in horror.  
"we're all dead whimpered Abby.  
Bishop looked confused not understand why this woman was making everyone freak out, well not everyone Ziva and Gibbs looked like the were just cringing, while Ducky was just staring wide eyed at the woman.  
"I believe its because we are seeing a ghost my dear" Ducky murmured.  
Palmer was shaking with a new type of fear.  
"Thanks Jen" Gibbs whispered.  
"any time Jethro" Jenny said weakly.  
"everyone was still staring wide eyes at her.  
The sirens were getting louder maybe a street or two away.  
Ziva shock her head and ran up the stairs hugging Jenny.  
"Guess we are even now?" Jenny asked.  
"Ha! I have saved you more then once!" Laughed Ziva before turning to look down at everyone who stood stone cold staring at them, but for Bishop who just looked confused.  
"ah whats going on" Bishop asked.  
"we are DEAD" McGee groaned.  
"Your not dead McGee" Snapped Jenny rolling her eyes.  
"But, your ah" Tony began.  
"Dead" Palmer finshed.  
"Don't feel dead" Jenny commented.  
Red and blue lights were beginning to flash through the windows of the house.  
"But?" Gasped Abby.  
"I pulled out an old family trick, that dad did very well" Jenny said sadly referring to her father.  
Abby's eyes lit up with understanding.  
"So you not….?" Abby began but was cut off but police beginning to enter the house, Ziva shoved Jenny into the hall out of sight of the police.  
"Not a word about her got it?" Ziva asked quickly.  
Bishop nodded, she didn't understand why everyone was so shocked by this woman.  
Dead?  
Maybe she went missing for long enough that they thought she was dead? But they looked to shocked for that. As if they 100% believed she was dead. But if they were 100% sure she was dead, then she was dead wasn't she?  
"are we all ok in here?" The officer asked his eyes wide at all the bodies, all the blood.  
"never being better" Bishop said sarcastically, wincing at another shockwave of pain rippled through her leg.  
The officer choose to not be insulted by Bishops statement, maybe he saw how stpid the question was.  
Agent Jackson and Agent Wills came running in through the doors.  
"um, sir please step outside we can take care of this" the officer said trying to sound official, he was very self righteous, and he was trying to play the superior policemen card.

Agents Jackson and Wills just flashed their badges.  
"NCIS I'm agent Wills and this is agent Jackson" Agent Wills said gesturing to the man beside him.  
"NCIS?"  
"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Ziva snapped  
"oh, ah why is NCIS here?" the officer asked confused as more police began to pour into the house.  
"because! NCIS people live here" Gibbs roared annoyed by all the stupid questions.  
"whoa, a knife to the head, who did that?" Gasped a police officer.  
Ziva smirked raising her hand slightly, the self righteous officer took a step back away from Ziva, which earned a chuckle from Gibbs.  
"We are all fine, if you don't mind we will all be off to the Navey yard for debrief" Gibbs said smiling.  
The officers frowned but with the people flashing badges they felt very small, and the knife throwing made most of them very nervous.  
Ziva pulled her phone out of her pocket dialling Jenny's number.

"Do you think you can jump out the window Ziva asked in Spanish.  
"Duh" came the reply before the line went dead.  
"I don't understand, she sounded like her, she looked like her, but it wasn't her" whispered Tony as they exit the house all still in a daze.  
Oh how wrong he was, because it was her.  
Ziva could just see the shadow slipping out of a window on the second story and begin to find her way down. Tony followed Ziva's gaze.  
"how is this happening Ziva?" Tony asked wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"its not my story to tell Tony" Ziva replied leaning into him.  
the shadow of Jenny who had her way to the ground ran quickly across the grass towards them, and hooded army jacket with a fux fur rim of the hood covered her face well.  
Abby slowly walked towards Jenny letting go of McGee's hand. She pushed the hood back so it sat back on Jenny head, but her face was now visible.  
Abby croaked out a cry before throwing herself at Jenny, her arms wrapping around Jenny tightly Abby began to cry and laugh at the same time, a blend of pain and Joy.  
And in the middle of Abby's cry's Jenny's could be heard.  
"I missed you so much Abs" Jenny cried.  
"I missed you too!" Abby hiccupped, moving away so Ducky could hug Jenny.  
"It is good to see you my dear"  
"good to see you too Ducky"  
Ducky smiled moving away, Tony stepped forward the sadness and anger in his face was clear.  
"It was never your fault Tony, Never will be your fault" Jenny said gently.  
Tony said nothing just smiled and gave Jenny a quick hug.  
"McGee I have being waiting for a 3rd book!" Jenny scolded walking over to hug the shocked McGee.  
"you have?"  
"Well yeah!" Jenny said rolling her eyes.  
Jenny smiled turning to Palmer "thank you for trusting Ducky all those years ago, Palmer, trusting him might have what saved everyone's lives here" Jenny said hugging the awkward man.  
"Th-thank you Director"  
"Its Jenny" Jenny corrected.  
Jenny turned to Bishop who stood off to the side a bit watching everyone, she still didn't really understand what was going on.  
"Sorry, you must be Ellie?" Jenny said to Bishop who tried to not look to confused, yet everyone else was still staring at Jenny in awe anyway, so she didn't look to out of place.  
"Yeah"  
"I'm Jennifer Shepard , former director of NCIS" Jenny said carefully, maybe waiting for someone to say Bishop wasn't trusted with this bit of information, but everyone must trusted her as no one said a thing.  
Everyone just watched as realization set in.  
The old director before Vance, who was their friend, who WAS dead, yet here she was and everyone seemed so happy to see her.  
"is this some prank?"  
"No"  
"But your dead" Bishop argued.  
"yeah about that, how are you alive?" Tony asked cutting Jenny off.  
"Lets talk in the car come on get in" Ziva said climbing into the SUV parked on the roads curb.  
Everyone followed suit jumping in to the car. Ziva was in the driver seat.  
"No!" Jenny and Tony both shouted at the same time seeing her in the drivers seat.  
The two both looked at each other before laughing.  
"Oh come on! I am not that bad!" Ziva complained starting up the car.  
"you so are!" Jenny gasped between laughs.  
"no! I am not!" Ziva laughed slamming her foot on the accelerator.  
The car leaped forward.  
"Oh come on! I cant be in a car crash right now Ziva!, what am I going to say when they ask for my name?" Jenny teased.  
"scare them, tell them your Jenny, and that you have being dead for many years" Tony muttered only half good naturally  
Jenny chose to not comment on Tony's remark, she understood his anger.  
Abby wrapped an arm around Jenny's shoulder and leant into her, the only other car on Gibbs street was Ducky's car driving behind them.  
"I missed you so much Jenny!" Abby whispered.  
Tony relaxed a little at the expression on Jenny's face, the bright smile that reached her eyes, she looked so happy, to happy for just coming out of a shoot out. She really must have missed them.  
"I liked you better as a redhead" Tony commented trying to show he was trying to forgive her.  
Jenny tilted her head smiling a toothless smile at him.  
"So did I" she replied.  
"I could go buy you bleach and some red hair dye" Abby sung out.  
Jenny frowned considering if it was safe for her to dye her hair red.  
"hair colour doesn't change how you look, no matter colour your hair is you will be recognisable" Gibbs comment from the passengers seat.  
"Your just saying that cause you have a thing for red heads" Jenny commented raising an eyebrow that Gibbs caught in the rear view mirror.  
"I so told you, you two had a thing" Ziva stated in French.  
Jenny looked like she was about to lean forward and give Ziva a Gibbs slap but Gibbs beat her to it.  
Ziva cringed slightly at the pain in her head.  
"I speak French Ziva" Gibbs growled.  
Ziva just chuckled before turning the car sharply everyone being whiplashed by the sudden change in movement.  
"how do you have a licensee, Zee-Vahh!" asked Tony gritting his teeth.  
Ziva drove into the parking lot of the navy yard.  
"Lets not ask those type of questions while I am driving Tony" Ziva chuckled.  
Everyone climbed out of the car, Jenny pulling her hood down over her face, so her face was no longer visible.  
Palmer, McGee, Bishop and Ducky joined the others.  
"This is how we do it, we all stand around Jenny, but not to tightly we don't want to look like we are trying to hide her, we just don't want her to be seen" Ziva began.  
"The hood should hide my face"  
"well just in case, no one let anyone talk to her, if anyone asks she speaks no English, understand" Gibbs growled.  
"Yeah" everyone chorused all understanding the importance of keeping Jenny secret.  
They all quickly entered the building and all clustered into the elevator, heading to Abby's lab, they could wright there in her lab, so they could hang out with Jenny as well.  
"still looks the same"  
"I have made a few small changes, but its mostly still the same" Abby replied watching Jenny walk over to a huge collage of pictures from over the years, one was of Kate and Abby at some night club, both leaning into each other laughing at the camera, a team photo, from before Ziva and Jenny joined, with Kate in the picture. Many had Kate in them, but even more had Ziva and Jenny in them. Jenny smiled tracing a picture with her fingers of her and Gibbs clinking their coffee cups together as if they were wine glass.  
A picture of Tony and Ziva at some undercover event with the two dancing a waltz, they both looked amazing.  
A picture of Abby and McGee at some Comic-Con event.  
But the one that made Jenny laugh was a simple on, Tony looked like he was giving a Ziva a piggy back, with Ziva held a paperclip to his throat, Tony's eyes were wide in fear. While Ziva's eyes were bright with amusement. The two of them just looked so happy together.  
"McGee and me are going to get take out" Abby sung out before once again hugging Jenny tightly before rushing out of her lab.  
While Bishop, Tony and Ziva began to type up there reports on Abbys computers then send to their own computer while Jenny helped Gibbs and the others come up with a lie so that someone else shot Smith not Jenny.  
Half way through the Ding of the elevator signalled that someone was entering Abby's lab, Vance could be seen walking towards the glass door. Jenny moved fast, walking swiftly towards Abby's little break-room , that rarely got used. Vance saw the hooded woman slip out of the room, but seeing the stray black hair just guessed that it was Abby, who for once was wearing something normal.  
"Is everyone ok?" Vance asked walking in.  
"Yeah" Gibbs snapped.  
"who shot smith?"  
"Me" Ziva lied.  
"How?"  
"I had ran up stairs, thought I heard the bells going off, slipped into the shadows as he ran past, didn't even see me, took him by surprise" Ziva lied.  
"ok that's fine, thank you" Vance said leaving the room.  
Vance walked back towards the elevator, entered it, and pushed in floor number in, the doors slide open on his floor and he came face to face with Abby.  
If this was Abby who was the dark haired woman down stairs?  
Vance was sure he was being paranoid so he let it drop.  
Abby rushed into her lab with McGee close in tow, carry two large bags stuffed with delicious smelly food inside, while McGee carried a small with him, which he passed to Jenny.  
Jenny looked inside the bag and grinned widely, pulling out hair bleach and red head dye.  
"I was think after dinner I could dye your hair?" Abby babbled while taking the food out of their bags and placing them on the table, and then adding paper plates to the table and plastic knives and forks.  
"Of course Abs, I would love to have my hair back to normal again" Jenny laughed.  
"what are you doing Tony?" Bishop asked.  
Tony was bent over a piece of paper drawing lines, all different angles. Tony said nothing and carefully kept drawing the lines and curves to busy concentrating to answer. When he was done he flipped the paper around holding it up so Ziva could see the lines.  
At first she was confused then she saw it, they weren't curves and Lines, they were letters, Hebrew letters. He had written in Hebrew.  
_"I have being predicting my Hebrew for you, oh and do you think Abby and McGee are together cause I swear I almost caught them kissing before" _  
That's what it said, the simplest sentence made Ziva want to gasp for air, just the fact that he could write Hebrew without any help, but also say he learnt in for her made her feel amazing.  
"Can you speak it?" Ziva asked slowly in Hebrew.  
Tony frowned carefully listerning to every word she said, trying to work out what she was saying, Ziva went to repeat it in English, but he held up his hand signalling he wanted to try. After a few more seconds he replied.  
"Easier to write, but am learning" He replied in not very good Hebrew, but that wasn't the point, he was trying to learn. Ziva said nothing just walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
"Thank you Tony, and yes I do think there is something sharky about them" Ziva whispered into his shoulder.  
"Fishy Zee, its something's fishy" Tony chuckled hugging Ziva tightly to him, not wanting to let go of her.  
"I hope they are together, there is no good enough for Abby then McGee, and the same with McGee" Ziva said a small smile crossing her lips.  
Tony just grinned and leaned down placing a light kiss on the top of Ziva's hair, Ziva was surprised by the sudden affection but a warm smile couldn't be hidden from her delighted face.  
Abby and Jenny left the room, to dye Jenny's hair, while everyone tried to hide there smiles from Ziva and Tony who went back to eating their Chinese food. After awhile of silence Tony finally spoke, in Hebrew, his words didn't sound correct but he was understandable.  
"I'm going to brake up with Lisa"  
"why?" Ziva asked in English trying to keep the joy from her voice.  
"Because how can I be with her when I love another?" Tony asked in Hebrew his eyes never leaving hers.  
"and who is this woman you love?, if it is a she?" Ziva asked, her fear of rejection forcing her to add on a shallow joke.  
"You" Tony replied grabbing her hand and kissed it.  
All Ziva felt was happiness, not one single worry was left, it was like the flood gates were open, cleaning away every fear, worry and sadness, only leaving happiness, and warmth.  
"well then you are in luck, because this another loves you too" Ziva admitted.  
Tony smiled brightly, like a small child on Christmas day. Grabbing her hand holding it tightly in his.  
**awwww all the fluff its amazingly cute! I love when before Ziva left they would have those perfect moments! **


	9. Chapter 9:To Come Home We Must First

2 hours and half later Jenny and Abby emerged from the tiny bathroom, Jenny's hair, now its formal red colour, with long loose curls. Everyone smiled widely at her when they saw her, she looked like herself again, the old strong Jenny, even though now she was the same Jenny from all those years ago, but happier. Much happier seeming.  
Abby grinned waltzing over to her computer.  
"Jenny has something to tell us all" Abby sung out, while starting up her computer.  
Jenny chuckled and went to stand by Gibbs, who had his eyes glued on her.  
"I, ah, I want to come home" Jenny stuttered barely above a whisper.  
Everyone stood it shock, smiles slowly creeping over their faces, that were quickly replaced with ones of confusion. _How do you bring a dead woman home?  
How do you make her safe again, when she left to be safe?  
How do you bring someone back to the dead?  
How do you make it legit?  
How were they going to get a woman who faked her own death home, when no one knew any better? _  
"As long as you all are ok with this?, because you know the dangers involved if I return for good" Jenny added looking up from her fingers that had ended up in Gibbs's hand.  
After a few seconds Ziva stepped forward.  
"Is it stealing your spotlight to say, I want to come home too?" Ziva asked a small smile on her face.  
Everyone smiled slightly at that.  
While Jenny shook her head.  
"Not really, I would be happy for the spotlight to not be on me"  
"Then what do we have to do?" asked McGee, braking the tension.  
"is that a yes?" Jenny asked hope filling her eyses.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"so how do we do this?" asked McGee.  
"well, you and me are going to use that new software you made that hides your location and even you presents from firewalls, and we are going to hack into the 'witness protection program' database, then make a very high classified, and I mean very classified, file on a, Jennifer Shepherd, who had to go underground for her own safety. We using the right hacking skills will make it look like that file was always there, from the day Jenny , 'died' till now, then Gibbs is going to call his friend in the program, who will agree that if anyone asks, he and the late Mrs Dales where the only two who knew about Jenny not being dead" Abby said in a rush of words while opening up the software McGee made and began to type in an endless supply of codes and passwords to fully open up the software.

McGee just nodded deciding it was best not to say anything and get to work. Everyone else left the lab, heading for Ducky and Palmers floor.  
Hours pasted, and finally McGee gave the big ok, for Gibbs to call his friend.  
"Yes Jethro? You don know its 5am? Yes? You better have a good reason to be calling me at this time" Came a annoyed voice.  
Gibbs slightly cringed forgetting the time.  
"Sorry, but I need a favour"  
"You saying sorry, isn't it a sign of weakness?, this must be a big favour, what is it?"  
"are you at work"  
"Yeah why"  
"Ok I need you to open up a file for me" Gibbs began.  
"Sorry man cant do that"  
"I know everything in the file trust me, just do it"  
"Ok, whats the file?"  
" A "SING5020-3065-1939-POP" Gibbs read in a slow voice reading off the paper McGee had given him.  
typing could be heard as Gibbs friend repeat what Gibbs had said into the database seach.  
"Found it"  
a beeping sound could be heard through the phone.  
"Its high classified"  
"I know, just type in the password" Gibbs replied.  
"And what's the password."  
"Foxtrott789413Moto77#trip Zen" Gibbs began the first very long password.  
"ok that's the first password there is another"  
"yup, and that's'REadthelines3967" Gibbs repeated.  
"Wow, how do you all this" The man asked in awe.  
"will tell you soon"

"Oh another passcode needed"  
"Jenny, Y not ie" Gibbs classified  
"and we are in, wow this is very high!, who ever this person must be a very high target!"  
"about that, see the woman in the picture?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yup, pretty, redhead"  
'This is the favour, 6 hours ago this file didn't existed, yes I know that date it was made is many years ago, but not the point, my people made the file, Mrs Dales and You are signed as her handler and the person who agreed to bring her in to the witness program, if anyone ever asks, you met Jenny before ok? Be very careful who you tell, only people with badges, but as fare as anyone else is consinder, besides me, and Jenny, she was always in the witness program got it?"  
Gibbs asked.  
The two men talked for along time, until Gibbs friend agreed to help, if anyone came asking about Jenny being in the witness program he would say yes she was but the rest was 'need to know' , and they didn't need to know. Mrs Dales, who was very high up in the program had died last year so they said she was the one who helped Jenny fake her death and get into the program, no one could ask a dead woman right?  
When Ziva had worried about the two, Gibbs pointed out one of them was dead, and the other was a friend, Abby quoted a a quote '2 can keep a secret if one of them is dead'.  
That Ziva didn't think was correct but decide to leave it alone, let Abby believe that everyone was safe.  
Gibbs then smiled. "You ready?" he asked Jenny who was pulling on a black pencil skirt, shear tights, simple black high heels, a beach coloured blouse and black business jacket, she looked very business like. Her curly red hair pulled into a simple messy bun that looked very business like, her make up was simple, you could see the fear in her eyes as she nodded.  
"As ready as I will ever be" She whispered.  
It was now 1pm.  
Everyone turned around all walking towards the elevator all 8 of them, Bishop felt a little out of place, but Jenny was kind enough to her, and she could see that the more support she had the better.  
The elevator began to head for the floor of their bull-pin, Jenny was running her fingers over her perfect outfit already panicking, which she had every right to do, she was about to step out into a room fill of people who knew who she was, she would know longer be dead to them, she would be very much alive, she would know longer be able to hide in the shadows, because, they would know she was alive, in seconds of walking off the elevator, people would being taking sneaky picture, texting, calling and emailing, about their old dead boss who was very much alive.  
The doors began to slide open.  
Here she was.  
There was no going back now.  
**How will everyone react seeing the not so dead Jenny?**

**Oh review as well please?**


	10. Chapter 10:Dead woman walking

va and Tony stood in front of Jenny, Ducky and Palmer to her left, Bishop and McGee to her right and right by her side was Gibbs, and Abby at the back. who held her hand tightly in his own. When the doors were fully open, everyone walked out with speed, hoping no one would notice them, it was bet to see Vance first before to many people caught on to who she was .

Ziva and Tony walked fast, Everyone else did the same, the only reason Jenny was able to move was the fact of being afraid of being to far away from everyone, she wasn't fully hidden from view of everyone, how like shielded, for her own benefit of feeling a little safer. A few people looked up slightly at the sight of 9 people walking out of the elevator, most looked back down uninterested, others frowned seeing how all the agents shielding this one woman, why here do you shield someone? This was a safe place so why were they hiding this woman. A sharp gasp was heard from a older woman as they walked past her desk, she saw what others were yet to see, not the agents, the woman , red hair green eyes, the facial structure. The poor womans face turned pale, others around her frowned trying to see what she saw, a younger agent around 30, saw it then, she also paled, her hands gripping her desk to steady herself, and another handful of gasps, and chocking sounds, even slight yelps and swear words could be heard, the room fell silent as the agents and the red head crossed the room towards MTAC, some newer people didn't understand what was going on, older people didn't either but more and more agents and people began to see what the others were freaking out over. Their old dead boss, walking past them.

At the stairs they had to stop as to skinny men were carrying boxes down the stairs, Jenny stepped forward so she was close to Ziva and Tony in front of her, and leant into Gibbs for support. Eyes all still on her, one of the skinny mens eyes followed the room fill of eyes, he had being a man who help Jenny a lot with her computer problems he didn't know her well, but they knew each other well enough for Jenny to remember his name. Jake.  
The poor boy's eyes widen his fingers lost grip of his box The crashing of the fallen box, sounded like a bullet going off in the silent room, but the Jake didn't even flinch, his eyes were on Jenny, his other friend carrying the other box, frowned at his friend, he was new to NCIS and didn't understand why everyone was staring at this woman.  
Ziva and Tony began walking again now that they could get up the stairs.  
Jenny followed quickly not before giving poor Jake a slight smile.  
She let her eyes with meet with Jakes, and she realised, maybe he was a friend, he had once asked her, just before she faked her death, what engagement she thought his wife would like best, and he had thanked her when she pointed the ring out in a catalogue, Jenny wondered if she had said yes, hopefully she said yes, because yes he was nerdy, but he was sweet and kind, yes he was a friend. Maybe she had other friends here that she yet to realise were her friends.

At the catwalk Jenny felt fear beginning to wash over her even more, Gibbs squeezed her hand, and Abby leant forward, placing her hand on Jenny's shoulder.  
Ziva and Tony slowed down and everyone else stepped closer into Jenny, it was like they sensed how scared she was, and so they closed ranks on her, making her feel even safer, like she had body guards, people who cared about her, who protected her, who forgave her in a heart beat for leaving them, maybe people who loved her?  
Outside Vance's office, Jenny's old office, was his sectary, she was on the phone talking to something, looking up at them coming towards the door, she gave them an apologic smile, waving her hand to tell them she will just be a second.  
The group didn't bother to stop moving though, the sectary dropped the phone following them towards the door.  
"Stop, you cant go in there, stop" She shouted.  
No one paid any attention though, Ziva and Tony shoved open the double doors, and walked boldly in, everyone else in tow.  
Vance sat at his desk, tooth pick in mouth, he was leant forward over his laptop, reading an email of some kind, a coffee mug sitting beside his laptop, a half eaten muffin.

Jenny could help think of how different the office looked now, she had always being one for simple splashes of colour, just little hints of colour here and there. But Leon Vance was not one for colour that was for sure, not even a hint of colour, something about this office was strangely comforting and suffocating at the same time.

Jenny never thought she would ever be back here, the thought had terrified her, but so had the thought of these people that now stood around her knowing she wasn't dead, and in the end it had worked out hadn't it? She was coming home, and the for the first time since she faked her death she saw a real future, that didn't include always looking over her shoulder.

She had a proper future now, she had a man who loved her as much as she loved him, she had friends that were so close they might as well be sisters, she had brother and sister, and friends.  
So why wouldn't she want to come back? She just had to breathe to tell her self that the worst is yet to come, but after the storm of shock and rage, that will only last a few weeks she will get her old life back.  
And the first step to coming home was Vance.

Vance lifted up his head annoyed by the people who stormed into his office, is sectary rushed in behind them.  
"I am so sorry sir, I tried" The poor woman said.  
Vance glared at the agents in his office, they all had step forward making Jenny invisible to Vance. His glare was sharp, he looked like he was going to have a mental brake down at the agents, Guess it wasn't the best time.  
"what gives you thr right to be here Gibbs? I know you are lying about what happen last night at your house, so tell me NOW!" Roared Vance, he HATED being lied to.  
Before anyone could say anything, Jenny place a hand on Tony's and Ziva's shoulders pushing the to the side, so that Vance now had a clear view of her.  
Vance was a person who was hard to surprise, or he just hide his shock well, but he was not expecting this, he couldn't hide his shock because he wasn't ready not even close. He had never expected this, this woman was dead, long dead, and yet here she stood looking very healthy,

Jenny found she was no longer afraid there was Vance and his harmless sectary, and 9 of them so really 1 against 9, she felt powerful again, her face went emotionless, calm, and unreadable. Which was hard as Vance looked like he was about to have a heart attack, his toothpick had fallen from his mouth disappearing behind the desk, his eyes locked on Jenny's. Jenny calmly began to walk towards Vance's desk, he was beginning to fidget in his seat his eyes still looked on her.  
Jenny reached forward picking up the untouched mug of coffee, still warm taking a sip she cringed, she liked stealing Gibbs coffee more.  
"Hello Vance" Jenny said sweetly, this man has caused Gibbs team to much grief, he deserved this little bit of panic she was causing. Ok not little bit of panic, huge panic.  
He opened his mouth then closed it, then open his mouth again.  
"Ahhhhh" was all he said.  
Jenny let a smirk cross her lips, this was fun.  
"Are you going to say hello, to an old friend?" Jenny asked again taking a seat at a chair in front of Vance's desk.  
"hello?" Vance whispered lifting his head to look at the group of people standing behind her, seeing if they were fazed by the woman sitting in front of him.  
"so I thought I should come say hi!, because I have come out of hiding, and thought it was only fair, you were one of the first to know" Jenny said enjoying every second of this.  
"Hiding?, no, your dead" Vance stuttered.  
"Don't feel dead"  
"How?"  
"I never died, I will be sending you the witness protection program file, it will mostly be blacked out, but you will get the basics" Jenny laughed before standing up and walking towards the door.  
"See you soon" Jenny called.  
Everyone else followed trying hard to hide their sniggers as they exited the office, Vance's face was priceless, the sectary was staring after them in confusion.  
"I want every file on Jennifer Shepherd's death on my desk in 15 minutes" roared Vance as they exited the office.  
Downstairs wild chatter could be heard, Jenny's name was repeated a number of times, again the room fell silent as she walked across the cat walk, she held her head high, walked in front of the rest of the group, the only sound that could be heard was the odd whisper and the footsteps of 9 people on the catwalk.  
At the top of the stairs Jenny stopped and stared down at everyone below her, before proceeding do the stairs, when she got to the elevator she pushed the button before turning to look at all the people staring at her, she had to say something, even if the thought made her sick, she had to, needed too.  
"It is nice to be back, I hope everyone will be patient and understand that this has being a long time coming, and all I can say , is it really is nice to be back" Jenny said in a clear voice. The room stayed silent, the elevator Dinged and the doors opened slowly.  
"its is nice to see you again, too Jenny" Mary, a woman the same age as Jenny who had being NCIS almost the same amount of time, as herself, they had once being good friends, still were maybe but had grown apart over time, but Mary seemed to be there for her now.  
Jenny smiled at Mary, "I is good to see you Mary, I hope this kids are well?"  
"very"  
The doors closed everyone now in the elevator with Jenny again, but now before Jenny saw a big grin braking across a few familiar faces. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

"I am sorry Lisa" Tony said again, holding his phone to his ear.  
"I get it ok?, look, I am sorry for yelling at you just then, but I thought we were going so well" Lisa sighed, her voice horse from yelling at Tony who was braking up with her over the phone.  
"we were but…"  
"Ziva" Lisa cut in.  
"No" Tony tried to cover.  
"Its ok Tony, I want a powerful, consuming love, and I can not have that type of love with you when you have a powerful consuming love with someone else, I need to find someone who loves me the way, you love Ziva, so I will get over it, and I will move on, Goodbye Tony" Lisa said sadly but truthfully.  
then the line went dead. Tony sighed putting his phone down, at the start Lisa and screamed and yelled, and then like magic she calmed down, like she suddenly saw how the world was, and she realized there was no point fighting and screaming.  
Ziva was leaning against his desk watching him, he was in the bullpen at his desk.  
Tony looked up smiling at her.  
"yes? Agent David" Tony teased.  
"I am no longer apart of NCIS Tony, no longer and agent" Ziva said leaning forward so she was nose to nose with Tony.  
"so no more rule 12, Zee-vah?" Tony asked a cheeky smirk on his face.  
"I guess no"  
Tony leant over the table kissing Ziva  
**feeling very girly today, **


	11. Chapter 11: The Future Is Forever

**So this is the end, please write your reviews and follow me for more stories, I have more I am already planning, so review and follow thanks for everything! **

**Six years later  
**Its was a hot summers day, 6 years to the day that Jenny came back, the day the family was truly whole again. Each year this day was celebrated. Not because Jenny came back, because everyone was home, not just Jenny, but Ziva, because the family was whole again.  
The perfect American dream, white picket fence home, which was one a very nice street was fill of laughter and chatter.  
4 young children around 5 were swimming in a small pool, beside the deck that all the adults were sitting on.  
One of the children, had dark curly hair, and big green eyes, Nadia Talia Dinozzo at the age of 5 she was very smart, already knowing how to clean and put a gun together. Trained to be safe, not to fight.  
She was Ziva and Tony's first child, the oldest of 3, and she enjoyed bossing her younger siblings abound, but she loved them very much.

the next two children, were Twins , a boy and a girl, both with red hair and blue eyes, both 5 and a few months that they never let anyone forget, Lucy Kelly Gibbs was 10 minutes older then her brother Troy Franks Gibbs.  
They were very close always pulling pranks on other kids in there street, but always kind pranks to the members of their family.  
They were the two children of Jenny and Gibbs.  
A blonde head boy aged 4 with blue eyes, Terry Roy Bishop was Bishop and her husbands only child, yet she was pregnant with a baby girl. Terry was best friends with Troy.  
Just like Nadia and Lucy were best friends.  
The last child was dark haired dark eyed, Tom Randy Palmer, Palmer and Brenna had adopted him and few weeks after everything happened, his parents had died in a car crash and with no family at 6 months old he was put out for adoption, he was now 6 years old, he knows he was adopted but didn't mind as he knew his parents loved him so much that it did not matter if he was not there child, to them he was and always would be.  
3 toddlers sat playing with a bunch off rubber toys on a large blanket away from the pool under the shade of a tree, the first who had just turned two was a blacked haired girl, even though her mothers hair was dyed black she seemed to born with black hair and grey eyes, Chari Rachel McGee was her name, the Rachel was Abby's real mother name, who had died 10 years ago, and had being searching for Abby.  
Chari was one of two children, she was the oldest.  
The next was a small boy, curly short hair and brown eyes, he looked a lot like his mother, his name, Jason Wren Dinozzo, only his mother and Jenny knew where the name came from, when Ziva and Jenny went on an undercover misson before NCIS happened, Ari had joined them, his cover name was Jason Wren Greene. Jenny never mentioned the choice in name, but Ziva knew Jenny had known the name the second she heard it, you could see the understanding in Jenny's eyes, and when anyone would ask about the name, Jenny would always back Ziva up saying it was a nice name.  
So it was a secret between the two, to honour the Ari that Ziva had known, the kind one who would never hurt anyone.  
And then the there was a strawberry blonde grey eyed girl with wavy hair, she was also adopted by Palmer as well, from day one she was theirs they even got to pick the name, Ruby Mary Palmer.  
There were two babies curled up in small baby bed's just inside the house, both girls, one was beginning to get dark blonde hair and her eyes changing from the baby blue, to there new colour of green, at 6 months old she was going well, her name was Jamie Kate Dinozzo. Like most of the children their middle names honoured family they had lost, Kate who had being lost long ago needed to be honoured, that Ziva didn't mind, but she couldn't help think how weird it was that one child was named after a man who killed a woman that her other child was named after.  
Jason was named after Ari even if Ziva and Jenny only knew, Ari killed Kate and Ziva's other little girl middle name was Kate, it seemed weird but nothing is black or white, right or wrong. And for some reason, Ziva liked it that way.  
The last was a brown haired (even though there wasn't much brown hair) grey eyed girl named Alison Paula McGee, (Ali most of the time, which was confusing as Ellie Bishop would sometimes think they were talking to her, but is was Ali they were talking to)  
Bishops unborn girl was going to be called Mia, or Vanessa they were yet to decide on a name.  
Jenny was yet to tell anyone that she was pregnant with a girl, she was planning on calling Amber Shannon Gibbs.  
Night would come and as they had down every year they would set the small fire alight, and give the older children sparkers, and set off fireworks. They celebrated the day every year, and they hoped their children and grandchildren would also celebrate this day because it was an important day.

Ziva had gotten a job at the navy yard training the seals, she very quickly became head trainer, of cause every year she would get a few men, who would look her up and down at her small rame and ask why she was training them, most of the time they would shut up and stand to attention when she would mention she was one of Mossad's best, the others who didn't know what Mossad was, were made to run 1o extra laps, as Ziva felt you should know the very basics of most countries, if you were in the Navy, and defiantly the very dangerous groups such as Mossad. Every so often she got a very arrogant navy seal trainy who would think he was all high and mighty, Ziva would take much delight in flipping them over her shoulder in combat train. But most were fine and she really enjoyed her job.

Jenny was different, it took a lot longer for people to accept she wasn't dead, many DNA tests that people in high places ordered, like she was some kind of fake! But in the end everyone had to admit, she was who she said she was, which brought up many questions of why she went into the program, but in the end Jenny was left alone, and now worked at NCIS as a agent again, which she really did enjoy.

Abby and McGee got married a year after Jenny came home.  
While Jenny and Gibbs got married 6 months after, when they found out she was pregnant, they waited long enough for everything to settle, and after told the team about the pregnancy.  
Ziva and Tony were the first to Marry, 3 months in. It was unplanned and quick, but with a child on the way and the agreement they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, it wasn't that hard to do.

They all became a big family, Ducky the great uncle, while the rest of the men were uncles, but for Gibbs who was granddad. and the woman aunts, even Jenny was an aunt she refused to be called grandma.  
So in the end everything worked out how it was so post to. Everyone happy, life became how it was so post, with everyone together.


End file.
